Kima, Child of Ice
by edolucy22
Summary: Gray's child loves to smile. Her name is Akima Fullbuster. But you can call her Kima. This is the story of our favorite ice mage and his lovely young daughter. (GrayXOC)
1. September 2nd X780

Dear readers,

Okay so don't hate me if I don't update. It's not the best idea out there and I don't know how long I can keep this story going but If I run out of ideas or just don't have time then I might not update. I apologize if I suck at writing. Remember that you opened this fanfiction at your own risk. Anyways, I hope you like it!

ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and whoever else Fairy Tail belongs to. I wish I owned it though, then I could make Gray mine! XD

And so begins our story…

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I watched as Natsu started up an odd conversation with Elfman. Then I looked over at Mirajane who was talking to Levy. _This is boring_. I stood up and walked over to Cana who was seated at a nearby table.

"Hey", I said

"What do you want, Gray?" Cana replied

"Tell me my fortune for today"

"Sure, just grab a seat and we'll begin"

I sat down in front of her and she started asking me a bunch of questions. When I was done she said, " This is incredible!"

"Why, what does it say?"

"Gray, today something life changing will happen to you"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

_Great. Just great. I wonder what could be so important? Ah, whatever I'll just go home. It's getting late anyway._

I strolled out of the guild and started on my way home. I live in Magnolia, but actually not that close to the guild. I swerved left and kept walking. I looked up at the sky. It was a starry night. I don't why but it felt so nice, looking up at the sky as a light breeze flew through the air. I turned right and started walking at a faster pace. I looked at my house. It was pretty small but not really that tiny either. It was painted a creamy kind of white and it's entrance is on the side with a few windows here and there. It's a one-story house and there is a big window on one part of it. On the other side of the window is my bed so if I want I can just lift up the drapes and see the starry sky from bed.

A few seconds later I started to walk up to the door, but what I saw next would change my life forever. There, in front of my door lay a small blue blanket and wrapped inside was a baby. I picked it up. In it's hand there was a card with a message inside.

I looked at the baby's face…and it smiled at me.


	2. September 2nd X780 cont'd

Dear Readers,

Thanks for the review and the favorites! Hope I can continue to please you.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS FAIRY TAIL.

And so our story continues…

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I walked into my house carrying the small child and walked towards the couch.

On the inside of my house, when you first enter you are in the living room where there is a large open space, a small table, and a dark green couch. If you choose to go right then there is a counter and next to it is a door that leads to the kitchen and the table where I eat. If instead you choose to go right and across the living room then there is an open passageway that leads to a hallway. Once, you are in the hallway, there is a set of double doors that is the entrance to my room. If you go down the hallway then it leads down to a guest room and you pass by my bathroom on the way there. Each of the rooms in my house is painted a different color. The living room is light blue, the kitchen is a light orange color, my bedroom is white, and so are the bathroom walls, and for some odd reason the guest room is a light pink.

I sat down on the couch and laid the infant down so that its head rested on my lap. I opened up the card and began reading.

**_Dear Gray,_**

**_This might come as a surprise to you but the girl is your daughter. Now just relax and don't panic. I leave her in your care. She was born on November 2nd , X780 at 10:22 AM (_A/N: This took place 4 years before the year Lucy joined Fairy Tail, so Gray is 14 right now_).You may name her whatever you wish. If you don't believe me then watch her grow up. I'm sure she'll look just like you. You already have the same eyes. You don't need to know who I am, I just hope you take good care of this girl._**

**_-Anonymous_**

I sat there with my mouth wide open._ A kid? How the hell did I get a kid? What am I supposed to do now?_

I looked down at the girl's face again and for the second time that night, she smiled at me.

_Damn, how am I supposed to say no to that?_ About a minute later I had came to a decision. It was hard to believe, but I had just become a father.

I picked the girl up off my lap and held her in a cradle. I looked into her eyes, _wow they really do look like mine_._ I really wonder how this happened. I don't ever remember, you know….making another human being. I sighed. How am I supposed to explain this to the guild? No, I can't. Who knows what would happen if they found out. Actually, it doesn't really matter whether they know or not, but for some reason I don't want to tell them. Maybe I'll just keep it a secret for a while. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Now all I have to do is name her. Hmm…what's a good name? Hina? No. Miku? No. Setsuna? Maybe, but it still doesn't seen good enough. Ano, I guess I could kind of slightly change a name. That's it. Akemi, as in bright and beautiful, I'll change it to Akima and I'll call her Kima._

I lifted Kima up so that her face was in front of mine.

"Hi there," I whispered," Your name is Akima, Akima Fullbuster, and my name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm your…your d-daddy."

It felt weird saying out loud. Heck, it was weird even when saying it in my head. _Well, looks like Cana was right, a lot has changed today. I mean, I even ended up getting myself a daughter._

* * *

><p><strong>e<strong>**dolucy**

Thanks for reading, please review, I hope to get the next chapter out real soon!


	3. August 24th X784

Dear Readers,

Thanks for the reviews and favorite. Glad that people are becoming more interested. Also, this story has somewhat of a plotline, but it is mostly one of those stories that is kind of like "as life goes on".

snakeboy33: I don't think I want to do that but juvia will have some sort of relationship with kima later on in the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT"S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS FAIRY TAIL.

And so our story unfolds even further…

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 Years Later<strong>_

_Unknown Pov_

A young girl about 4 years old sat up in bed and yawned. She had raven-colored hair that went down a little past her shoulders, straight but a little wavy at the bottom. She had 2 clips holding her hair back on the right side, one yellow and one blue. This girl had dark eyes, pitch black. She was pretty skinny and kind of small. She wore a dark blue men's shirt as a dress and she had a beautiful smile on her face. The girl turned to a shirtless young man sleeping soundly next to her. She started to shake his shoulders and called out,," Daddy! Daddy, wake up. You have to get up now!"

The man groaned and started sitting up. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you," he murmured, "come on, you should go and get dressed now, and stop wearing my shirts to bed!"

"But your shirts are comfy!"

"Whatever, just get dressed."

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on too, daddy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

The girl climbed out of the bed and hopped down onto the floor. She then exited the room and ran down the hall.

**Gray's POV**

"What do you want for breakfast!" I half asked, half yelled while slipping on a T-shirt.

"STRAWBERRY WAFFLES!" Kima replied.

It's been 4 years since the day I started raising Kima. Well not exactly, her 4th birthday is at the beginning of next month which is like a week and a half away, then it'll have officially been four years. In four years, she's learned to speak and read really well, so I'm guessing she's going to be really smart. Her favorite colors are blue and yellow and she seems to talk and act a few years older then she actually is. Whoever wrote that note all those years ago was right, Kima did grow up to look like me, so turns out I really did have a kid.

I've made the guest room into her room and she keeps all her new clothes in there, but she insists on sleeping with me in my bed every night. Kima likes swimming, riding on my back, stargazing, strawberry waffles, and magic, although I haven't taught her any. The guild hasn't found out about her yet, and I've been keeping her a secret from them, but she doesn't know it. Kima has a very sweet voice that sounds soft but also kind of childish at the same time. She is shy around strangers but once she knows a person she becomes a lot more loud and outgoing.

Last week, I bought her a new swimsuit(I spend more money on her than I had originally thought I would) and the swimsuit is a bit more revealing then I'd want it to be. Maybe I'm just being overprotective but still. It's blue and green tie-dye, no sleeves, bikini. The top has two strings coming from each of the four corners on the back that tie together to make a large bow and there are small bow on each side of her waist. She made me get a matching pair of swim trunks that are black with blue and green tie-dye on the sides. We're probably going to the beach soon.

Kima also likes painting. She's made several paintings that are hung up all over the house. I go to the guild all day and leave her at home alone, although I always feel really bad about it. I tell not to go outside and it's a good thing that she listens to me. Kima understands that when I'm gone for a couple days it means that I've gone off on a mission. I never know when Natsu's gonna drag me on one of those so I always leave extra food in the fridge for her to eat. I think she really loves me, and I really love her to. For some reason I'm not my usual self around her. In fact, I've tried really hard to make sure she doesn't acquire my habit of stripping, 'cause that would be really bad if she did.

I ran down to the kitchen and started making some waffles. I then was cutting the strawberries when Kima walked into the kitchen. Today she was wearing a yellow tank top with gold flowers on it and a pink ruffle skirt(I have so many girly things in my house now that it would be seem that either 1. I am gay or 2. I have a young female living in the house, although Kima isn't **that** girly).

"Hey how are you, take a seat. I'm just about done." I tossed in the strawberries and let the waffles heat up some more.(A/N: Yes, Gray is a good cook in this story)

Kima smiled at me(she does that a lot) and started to talk," Yay! It'll be so yummy, daddy. But we have to eat fast since you've got to get to the guild."

"You're right", I smiled back at her and passed her a plate and scooped some waffles onto it. I then did the same for myself and sat down.

Kima took her time but I started shoveling down my breakfast. I mean like almost as fast as Natsu.

In a minute or so I stood up. Kima was still eating. I leaned down and pecked her on the forehead like I always do, "I love you, Kima. I'll see you later, 'kay?" She nodded and spoke softly back to me, "I love you too, daddy. Have good day!"

I strolled out of my house and started walking towards the guild.

When I arrived, I didn't expect to see what I saw. Once I entered through the guild's doors, there sat Mirajane, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Bisca, Cana, and all the other girls of Fairy Tail except Evergreen who was standing in a corner with Bickslow and Freed. They were all seated in the center of the guild, in an area where they had pushed all the tables to the side.

It was really odd, 'cause they were all sitting there…sewing.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Okay, so kind of a weird ending for this chapter. The next chapter will be partly "as life goes on" and partly plotline, or at least that's how I plan to write it. You'll see. I'll try to update soon. Thank for reading and please review!


	4. August 24th X784 cont

Dear Readers,

Once again, thanks so much for the reviews and favorites. I'll try to update soon. Hey, let me know if you think I should change the rating to T because of some of the language.

**Indh13**: Well, at the guild he kind of acted as if she didn't exist so the guild didn't really get suspicious or anything. But that kind of changes in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS FAIRY TAIL.

Okay just so we're all on the same page: The year is X780 aka the year Lucy joined the guild. Gray is 18 years old and Kima is almost 4. Also, there is no 7 year time skip in this story since It would just drive me crazy to write a story like this with something like what happened with the 7 years that Gray and all the others were gone.

And so out story becomes more complicated...

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

_Why are they all sewing?_

"HEY! ICE HEAD! Fight me!" screamed Natsu and he walked towards me.

"Not now, Natsu." I was too focused on what the girls were doing.

"What's wrong, you scared snow man?"

I glared at him, "I said shut up, flame brain."

"Haha, now that's more like it, popsicle. Come on you stupid exhibitionist, I'll beat you to a pulp and….." I tuned him out after that and started walking towards the group of female mages.

I looked down at Mira and asked, " Hey, what's going on?"

She looked back up at me and smiled, "Oh, good morning, Gray! The girls and I decided to spend today making some clothes for ourselves."

_Weird. Who knows what goes on in their heads. Why would they want to spend all day sewing?_

Cana answered my unspoken question, " There was nothing better to do."

"I see." I looked at each of them. Mira was sewing a dress and so was Levy. I couldn't tell what Lucy was making. Cana was making a skirt and she seemed pretty bored. Erza was also making a dress and she seemed extremely focused on it. There was an intense aura around her. Juvia was making…a teru teru bozu doll? Doesn't she already have a couple of those? And what does it say on the back? Is that my name! No, I'm probably just imaging things. Whatever. I don't know how to sew and I don't really care. I turned around and started to stroll toward Elfman and Macao when I realized something._ Kima likes dresses. Crap, she would love it if I gave her one to wear on her birthday. And she'd be so happy if I made it myself. No! What the hell am I thinking, I'll lose my pride as a man if I started sewing. But it would make her so happy. Damn, why do I always give in when comes to Kima?_

I swerved back around with a slight blush on my face," C-could I er….c-could you help me m-make a dress?" I stuttered.

Everyone in the guild turned to look at me. "Well?" I asked Mirajane who was looking at me with wide eyes. She smiled, " Sure I can, Gray. Take a seat."

I sat down next to her and she put down the dress she was making.

"What colors would you like?"

"P-pink and yellow"

She raised an eyebrow at this but still handed me some pink and yellow fabric.

"What do you want it to look like?"

By now I had learned a lot about Kima's sense of style.

"Um….Sleeveless. Ends right before the knees. Tie-dye. How about making the back open with intersecting strings? And make it the same size uh...romeo."

Everybody was watching me intently and they all had confused looks on their faces. It was annoying 'cause my face had become a deeper shade of red. Mira acted as if what I was saying was perfectly normal. I clenched my fists as she pulled over the thimble and thread and whatever else there was.

The other girls had stopped sewing and they were all watching what I was doing. For the next few hours Mira showed me how to sew. I worked tirelessly and everyone watched me as though I were a whole different person. _Tch…whatever. They'll forget about it sooner or later…I hope._ When I was done I lifted up the finished dress. Everyone gazed at it with awe. Mira whispered, "It's beautiful, Gray. Great Job!"

It felt awkward, but I beamed with happiness. _Kima will love this!_

"How 'bout you try it on now, Ice-brain?" Natsu yelled. There goes my pride. Some people laughed, others were still staring at the dress.

After Natsu's joke my guildmates returned to what they were doing before I started making the dress. That's when I noticed that Lucy seemed depressed. I leaned in towards Mira and whispered to her, "What's wrong with Lucy?"

"She can't pay her rent this month."

"Oh then we should probably go on a mission soon."

"It'll be too late, it was already due. They're kicking her out today. She's been asking people all over the guild if she could stay with them for awhile, but they all said they couldn't."

"What about Erza?"  
>"She says she doesn't have enough space"<p>

" Levy?"

"Too many books."

"Anybody else?"

"Like I said, they've all got excuses."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I've got an idea! She could stay with you for awhile Gray!"

I instantly regretted asking what was wrong with Lucy.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no." What was I supposed to say, _'I'm sorry but I can't 'cause I've got a daughter that I've been trying to hide from you for awhile.'_ That would be so stupid.

"C'mon, Gray, she's your friend, your teammate!"

"I said no!"

Mirajane kept pestering me and a little while later, other people started to join in.

"Gray!"

"You should do it Gray"

"Lucy needs you"

"She's your friend"

"Come on Gray"

"Yeah, it's just for a little while"

_Ughh….I can't take it anymore! This is driving me nuts!_

"FINE!" I exclaimed. Two seconds later, I realized what I had just said. _Crap, what am I gonna do. Lucy'll find out about Kima. Why did I say yes? What the hell is wrong with me!_

"Now you have to take her, you said yes and you can't change your mind now." Mira smirked.

"Tch…whatever" I replied while mentally frowning at myself. Lucy looked up,"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go." A dark aura surrounded me the entire way home while Lucy was smiling. I carried the dress I had made on my right arm.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~edolucy<em>**

Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. August 24th X784 Cont'd

Dear Readers,

Thank so much for all the review and to all the people who either favorited this story or favorited me. It might take more time to update know but I'll try my best to do it fast.

Here are the replies to the reviews:

**IloveCelestialIce**: Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I am actually both a GraLu and a Gruvia fan (you can see that off my profile) and FYI celestial ice sounds so cool.

**Indh13**: No you didn't read anything wrong. I was just stupid and messed up. I didn't even realized that I had accidentally put Lucy in the first chapter. I went back and fixed it. Thanks for letting me know my mistake and also for reviewing! Also, before I started writing this story i had already read a *LOT* of fanfiction let me just say that your "Once Again, Live" story made me cry. I was reading it off my iPod in bed and my pillow was soaked by the time i had finished just the first chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS FAIRY TAIL.**

I own Kima and I wish I owned Gray.

And I'm running out of ways to say "And so our story continues..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

_Wow I can't believe Mira and all the others actually got Gray to let me stay with him for awhile. He seems really irritated about it though. Well, at least I won't be living on streets. Although I wonder if living with a stripper is any better. Guess I'll find out._

**Gray's POV**

_Crap I'm really in too deep this time. Why does she have to be so cheerful. This is like the end of the world for me. It's not that I don't like Lucy. She's fine. It's just that what'll I do if she tells the guild about Kima? What will her reaction be? What will Kima's reaction to Lucy be? Ack..what'll be my reaction to their reactions! Okay, now I'm overthinking things way too much. I don't even see why I care. I guess I'll just have to put my faith in Lucy._

" Why do you live so far from the guild?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Huh? I dunno. Just always have." I responded.

"Oh"

That was the end of that short and awkward conversation. We were a couple feet away from my house now and I abruptly stopped in front of it and stared at the door.

Lucy looked over at me, "Gray…."

I didn't hear what she said. I was too worried about what was going to happen next. I took a deep breath and turned so I was facing her.

"L-lucy?"

"Yeah, is there something you wanna say? You seemed really tense on the way here."

"Will you make me a promise?" Wow, this felt really odd.

"Gray, are you alright, you don't seem to be like your usual self."

"Just answer the question." I snapped.

"Yeah sure, anything."

"The reason I've been acting so weird is 'cause I've been hiding something from the guild for a really long time and your going to be the first person to ever see it. I want you to promise me you won't tell anyone, understand."_ Did I just call Kima an it?_

Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled. Then her face seemed to change into a determined expression. She clenched her fists and and looked straight into my eyes.

"I promise."

I took another deep breath and grabbed her wrist. I then walked straight to the door and unlocked it. I opened it without looking at Lucy, not knowing what her reaction would be when we entered.

When we walked in there was nobody there. Lucy stood next me.

"So, what's your secret?"

_Here it comes._

"KIMA! I'M HOME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I was confused at first but then I watched as a small young girl that looked very similar to Gray run ito the room. She ran right to Gray and he picked her up and hugged her.

_What's going on?_

I saw Gray put the girl down and hide the dress he had made that morning behind his back where she couldn't see it.

_No way….he couldn't have….but he did! He made that dress for this little girl. She does look like she a bit younger than Romeo. Amazing, but I wonder why?_ The next thing Gray said startled me.

"Lucy, this Akima Fullbuster. She is my daughter." He stated.

I was shocked. _Gray has a kid? Now I know why didn't want to tell the guild._

"Kima, Lucy will be keeping us company for awhile. I'll be right back."

Gray dashed out of the room and through a door on the other side. I was left alone, with Gray's daughter.

"Who are yo-" I began but was immediately interrupted.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" she questioned with a smile and sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Daddy talk about you all the time. You're one of his friends at Fairy Tail. You're apart of daddy's team, right? He says that your name is Lucy and that you're a kind, pretty, and blonde celestial spirit mage. That's cool. You'll have to show me your spirits sometime. I know you just met me but I feel like I've known you for so long the way daddy talks about you and his other friends. I'll call you Lucy-nii-chan and you'll call me Kima-chan, okay? We're going to have so much fun together."

Kima smiled at me.

_So this is Gray's child, huh. She's so sweet._

"So Gray's your daddy, right?"

"Uh huh."

Just then Gray ran back into the room. He picked Kima up, twirled her around and laid her down on the couch. Then he pecked her on the forehead and started tickling her and the two of them started laughing.

My mouth gaped wide open. _Is this really the same Gray Fullbuster I see at the guild everyday and go on missions with?_

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to update soon and hopefully get another chapter out. Also, yes this is a slow-paced story.


	6. August 24th X784 CONTD

Dear readers,

Okay first off I want to let you guys know that although there are some romantic moments in this story but it is NOT romance. Just a few moments. There aren't actually any pairings or anything like that in this fanfic.

For all you GrayLu fans I threw in a pretty big GrayLu moment in this chapter.

For those of you who hate GrayLu and love Gruvia: (there is some juvia in this one but very little sorry).

For everyone else: please enjoy reading and I'll try to update soon.

Like I've said before it'll take longer and longer to update now, sorry! Also, I'm not very good at writing long chapters so I apologize for having some short chapters. Please review.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS FAIRY TAIL. BUT I DO OWN KIMA. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Gray had retrieved my bags and was currently showing me my new roon, he said that it was actually Kima-chan's room but she almost never uses it.

"Then where does she sleep?" I asked.

"With me in my bed. She refuses to sleep anywhere else so that's how it's been for the past 4 years." Gray replied nonchalantly.

"Oh" I nodded and began to mentally survey the room. It has light pink walls, a white dresser, a white bed with purple covers that smelled like lavender, a large mirror with a border consisting of gold and silver circles, and a few toys lying here and there. _How girly._ I smirked and looked over at Gray.

We stood in silence until he finally spoke.

"Why don't you go talk with Kima while I make dinner?"

"You can cook?" I said. _I never knew, well I guess I did but I never thought about it._

"Uh Y-yeah." he replied while scratching the back of his head.

I giggled. "You're like a housewife."

At this his face turned a rosy pink color. " Shut up…" he murmured. I once again giggled and strolled out of the room.

Kima-chan ran up to me and grinned. "Wanna play Lucy-nee-chan?"

"You really shouldn't call me that Kima-chan, you make it sound like I'm your sister."

"But that's what it feels like. How long are you going to be staying with me and daddy?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a couple weeks."

She perked up at this, "That means you might be here for my birthday!"

"Oh. When is that?"

"November 2nd!"

"I see."

"Daddy's making marinated potatoes for dinner tonight!"

"Huh? How do you know?"

"He always makes it on Fridays. I think they're yummy and he says potatoes are good for me."

"Oh. Then why don't we go check up on him?"

"OKAY!" Kima-chan scampered off in the direction of the kitchen. Gray had given me a tour of his house before he grabbed my bags.

I walked through the door that led to his kitchen and looked around. Kima-chan was seated at the table and Gray was over at the stove tossing spices into a pan of potatoes that were simmering in boiling water (A/N Sorry If I said something wrong. I don't know how to cook.)

Gray turned his head to look at me.

"I'm just about done, go ahead and take a seat."

I did as he said and sat down so that I was facing Kima-chan.

Gray grabbed some cloth and lifted the hot pan and set it in the center of the table. He then passed out some plates and forks. He scooped some steaming potatoes onto each of our plates. Gray took the seat in between Kima-chan and I.

Kima-chan and Gray clapsed there hands together and said at the same time, "Itadakimasu!"(A/N For those of you who don't know it's a Japanese phrase meaning Let's eat! Or I humbly receive that many people say before eating a meal.)

I then did the same. We all ate in silence. Every once in a while Kima-chan would say something and Gray would reply by saying something fatherly or witty and it would make Kima-chan smile and giggle causing Gray to smile as well.

After I finished my bowl of delicious food, I placed my elbow on the table and leaned my right check on the palm of my hand. For the first time, I observed and admired Gray.

In his house with his loving daughter it's like he's a totally different person. It's as if he's living a double life, which he sort of is, and I realized that I am the only one, other than Kima-chan, who has gotten to see this side of Gray. _I wonder if Gray acts like he does at the guild around Kima-chan._ That's when it hits me that Gray hasn't stripped the entire time from when we left to the guild 'till now._ Does he try really hard to keep his stripping habit hidden around Kima-chan?_ It probably doesn't work sometimes but at least he isn't constantly naked around her. If she developed that habit then it'd be terrible since she's a girl. I sighed. _Gray can be really sweet._ Just then, he turns and notices I'm watching him. He smiles at me. I avert my gaze but not before smiling back. He really is different. I like this side of Gray, not that I don't like the way he usually is, he's great besides that stupid stripping habit, but it's just that I like seeing him this way too. I've noticed that Kima-chan smiles a lot. Maybe it's because Gray fills her with happiness? Or perhaps she just enjoys life, people, and all the world has to offer?

I hear Gray's voice.

"Kima, why don't you go take a bath?"

"Daddy, let's take one together again!"

"But we took one together yesterday."

"Please daddy!"

"Alright, go and turn the water on and get undressed. I'll meet you there soon."

"Okay, daddy!"

Kima-chan ran out of the room. It was now just me and Gray.

"So Lucy, what do you think?"

"I think that you're not Gray."

He laughed nervously. "You won't tell anyone-about Kima-right?"

"My lips are sealed." Our gazes locked and I knew we both thought the same thing at the same time._ But the guild will find out eventually._ It would happen someday. When? Neither of us knew.

Gray stood up and gestured to the door. "I'm going to go bathe and wash Kima's hair. You can take a bath or a shower when we're done, 'kay?"

I just nodded and watched him leave. I guess some part of me wishes my father was as good a dad as Gray. I had never thought about whether or not my guildmates would become good parents before. I mean I could expect Mirajane or Levy-chan to be good to their kids but Gray? The thought had never crosswed my mind. Now I know that Gray actually makes a very good father. I laughed silently to myself. _It's amazing that he's kept it hidden from everyone for so long. It must of taken a lot of effort. But it won't last much longer._

* * *

><p><em>(Stiil Lucy's POV)<em>

It was time to take a warm bath. I walked into Gray's shiny bathroom and looked around. When Gray gave me the tour earlier I had made a mental note that he only had two towels and I had forgotten to pack one. One clean towel now hung on the rack. That means that either Kima-chan or Gray has the other one. My money's on Kima-chan. I sweatdropped when I noticed that Gray had left his boxers lying by the sink. _Great._ That means he's wandering around the house completely nude. I sighed once again and slowly dipped my body into the relaxing heated water. I sat there for a while and let the liquid clean my skin and calm my nerves. I felt very relaxed and I slowly washed my blonde hair. When I was done, I stood up and exited the tub.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard a click and the door swung open to reveal a naked Gray who had come back to retrieve his boxers. My towel was on the other side of the room. We both turned beet red and Gray rushed to cover his eyes. I turned my head away and it felt like my face was on fire because of all the blushing. Kima dashed into the room.

"C'mon da-OH! Hi Lucy-nee-chan." Then her expression went from happy to curious.

"Daddy, what are those?" she questioned while pointing at my bare chest. I was still frozen to the spot and I turned a deeper shade of red.

Unfortunately, Gray had looked to see what she was pointing at but when he saw them he immediately scrunched his eyelids closed. He too turned a deeper shade of red.

"You'll find out someday, okay Kima?" he said while clawing at the air for Kima-chan's hand. "Oh, okay!" she said. Gray had grabbed a hold of her small hand and was now feeling the walls for his way out of the bathroom. I then noticed that he had already put his boxers back on.

Once he was out of the room, he called out down the hall loud enough for me to hear him. "Oi, Lucy!"

"Yeah!" I yelled back not daring to look at the open door.

"You might want to lock the door next time!"

* * *

><p>(Still Lucy's POV)<p>

I had quickly wrapped the towel around my self and was now getting into my pink pajamas. I walked down the hall and very slowly creaked open the door to gray's room, not knowing what lay on the other side. I then stuck my head in only to find a sleeping Gray wearing only his boxers of course with Kima-chan lying in the crook of his arm, dressed in one of Gray's shirts. _How kawaii._ I smiled and softly whispered goodnight. I then slowly closed the door and turned off the lights. I tip-toed back to my new room and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

Back at the Fairy Tail Girls's dormitory, Fairy Hills, in a certain room was a certain mage who was in a certain bed hugging a certain Gray plushie doll. This certain water mage started to talk to herself in a hushed voice.

"How come Lucy gets to stay with **my** Gray-sama? Who knows what she could be doing to him while Juvia is not there. What if Lucy is trying to steal Gray-sama away from Juvia! NO! Juvia must not think such terrible thoughts. Gray-sama would never choose lucy over Juvia. Juvia would never allow it. Gray-sama is Juvia's and Juvia's alone. Juvia must protect her Gray-sama."

This certain mage now clutched her Gray plushie tightly and shut her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~edolucy<em>**


	7. August 26th X784

Dear Readers,

Yay! I updated! I must apologize to all of you for the delay and also because I am having writer's block on this story. I know what I want to write, I just don't know what words to put down. ^sigh^ I thank those of you who take the time to read this part. Once again, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. See now other random stories are popping into my head wishing to be posted on this site. Really sorry! It'll just keep taking longer and longer to update now.

Replies to reviews:

**Rewinsan**: Thanks for all your reviews, as for Lucy being curious: She is, you'll see. ^^ and I'm glad to have made somebody laugh with that bathroom scene.

**anon**: Thanks! And no, Cana doesn't know about the baby but she thinks something might have happened. But she doesn't really care much.

**Indh13**: No, you don't review late. I'm grateful that you review at all. As for Juvia, that was kind of a very small sneak peek, she'll come into the story a bit later .

Okay, I don't know if this is how it is in Fairy Tail but in my story they don't go to the guild on weekends.

And now a new chapter springs to life…..

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Saturday went by fast. But in that short day, I had begun to grow fond of Kima-chan. I showed her my spirits, all except for Aquarius, and she was amazed, you can really tell that magic fascinated her. We talked and laughed and smiled together all day. Gray was doing housework most of the time (I never knew he was living like a housewife). But it wasn't until Sunday that we all did something together.

"Oi, Lucy!" called Gray.

"Yeah?" I called back.

He came into my line of view and started talking, "Would you, er, like to come to the beach with me and Kima?"

I mulled over the thought for awhile and flashed a soft smile at him. "Yes! That'd be great!"

He stared at me and spoke quickly, "Okay then go prepare, we'll leave like in 10 minutes."

I nodded in understanding and rushed back to my room. I grabbed my white bikini with the pink flowers (A/N The one she wore to the s-class exams) and changed into it. I also grabbed a pair of sunglasses and some other necessities for the beach and shoved it in all into a small backpack.

I walked back to the living room and found Kima-chan sitting there with a backpack of her own. She was wearing a beautiful swimsuit that had several bows and vibrant tie-dye color. I had to surpress a laugh when I saw Gray walk in wearing a matching swim shorts.

"Don't ask," he mumbled.

He was carrying his usual duffel bag and it was probably filled with several things judging by the how heavy it looked. We walked out of Gray's house and started to make out way to the beach. Kima0chan and I chattered away and every once in awhile I would glance over at Gray only to see him observing the scenery as we walked.

When we finally got there, we found a nice spot in the sand for ourselves. Kima-chan clapped while I just watched and waited as Gray made an umbrella out of ice.

"How is that going to block the sun?" I questioned, "It's ice so the light goes right through."

"Like this," he responded by puling a light blanket out of the bag and placing it over the ice umbrella. He attached the two together so that the wind wouldn't blow it away. I sighed and commanded him to take it down.

"Why?" he said.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine," he did as I said while murmuring something about a mini-erza.

I pulled and retractable umbrella from my own backpack and stuck it in the sand. Kima-chan started laying two towels on the sand.

"How will this work if there is three of us?" I asked.

"You can have that one Lucy-nee-chan!" she said while pointing to one of the towels. Then she pointed to the other one, "and Daddy and I will share that one."

I smirked and watched as Kima-chan rushed down to the water. She splashed around and then started swimming.

I sat down on my towel and Gray positioned himself next to me.

"You taught her how to swim?"

"Ya, she wanted to learn so badly and I had no reason to say no."

"She's bright."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, are you going to teach her magic?"

Gray was suddenly quiet as if not sure how to answer my question. "We'll see." He said.

I tried to change the topic by bringing up something that had been bugging me for awhile.

"Who's her mother?" I asked softly.

Gray was silent. I turned my head to focus on him, hoping to get some sort of answer.

He looked back into my eyes and smirked, "I don't know."

I was surprised to hear that he didn't even know who the mother of his child was.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know means I don't know." He stood up and brushed off some sand, "I don't care to find out. If Kima wants to know someday then I'll give her the same answer I gave you. It's the truth, nothing more to it."

"But that's not very fair to her, is it?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." he left it at that and started to walk towards the water. I saw him and Kima-chan talking and laughing and swirling around in the water. Gray would pick her up, swoop her down and dunk her in the water, and pick her right back up again. Then she would grab his head push his face into the water (and he let her) and they would both emerge from the waves laughing and giggling. I just sat there soaking up some of the sun's rays (because have of my towel wasn't covered by the shad of the umbrella) and smiling at the father daughter duo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

The taste of seawater flooded my mouth, and a grin was etched across my face, but Lucy's question still rang in my ears and took its place in my mind.

_Who's her mother?_ I had asked myself that same question many times, but the answer could never be found in my memories.

I grabbed hold of my child's hand and guided her out of the cold water. I didn't feel cold but she was starting to shiver a bit. We walked back to where Lucy was seated. Her head now lay on her towel, arms folded under her head. She directed her gaze up towards me. I tried not to show that I was avoiding it. Instead, I just directed my focus on wrapping a towel around Kima. She wringed out her hair and then grabbed her little bucket. She was up and moving again and I watched as she started building a sandcastle in front of where we were seated.

A young couple passed by and the woman pointed at us, "Look, what a sweet family" she whispered a little too loudly.

Lucy laughed and shot her a glare. I laid down on the towel and closed my eyes. They opened up again almost immediately as I felt the jolt of someone's head in the crook of my neck. I smiled when I realized it was Kima who was now curled on top of me.

"I thought you were making a sandcastle?"

"I was but I finished fast so that I could talk to you and Lucy-nee-chan."

I looked down into her onyx eyes that relected my own. She turn her head to face Lucy who I just now noticed was propped up on her elbows. I placed my chin on top Kima's head and pretended to listen to her conversation with Lucy. I didn't really hear them, just small snippets of their voices, the sound of the wind and the oceans waves, mixed with the laughter and chatter of the people around us. My lips curved up into a smile and tightened my grip on Kima's waist but she didn't seem to notice.

The rest of the day went on as usual, despite the fact that Lucy was with us.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Okay so kind of a filler chapter I guess. I think I'll put Juvia in the next one-but no promises. Thanks for reading and I insist that you press the review button below.


	8. August 29th X784

**Dear Readers,**

**Oh I have ideas for like 3 more chapters! Sorry for the late update, I'm lazy and it's testing time. This chapter was short and written fast but that's because I already know what to write for several more chapters and I just needed to get this one in quickly. THANK YOU my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers. Here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Rewinsan: Oh he might start doing that these next few chapters so just keep on reading! and thanks for all the reviews!**

**graycrazy: It makes me feel so good to hear you say that. just keep reading and you'll see that happen...eventually...**

**suikodengel: yay! new reader! that would be a nice fanart huh? the answers to your questions are that you should keep reading and find out ;)**

**fairytailover: Juvia actually does have a Gray plushie. It is seen on her bed in her room in the Fairy Hills Girls' Dormitory in the anime in the episode: _Fairy Tail OVA 1: Welcome to Fairy_ _Hills._ I actually already thought of many of your ideas and if you're wondering why one of them is not in this chapter, it's because it might show up in later chapters.**

**And so we move on to an intercepting chapter of our story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

The week went by fast and little by little I got to know Kima-chan better. I realized that although she looked and acted like her father, there were such girlish bit and pieces to her personality that could not possibly resemble Gray. This made me even more curious about the identitiy of her mother.

Now it was Wednesday and I had begun to realize that whenever Gray had been with us at the guild, or on a mission with us, his daughter had been on his mind. I had never realized that whenever he had a fight with Natsu or a conversation with me, he was inwardly worrying over his child. This morning, and very morning, when he and I left for the guild, Gray would kiss Kima-chan on the forehead, said goodbye, promised that he'd try his best to come back later.

Over the past few days, I have grown fond of Kima-chan. She reminds me of so many of my friends….Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, and even Erza. She also reminds me of myself. Of course, she was without a doubt like Gray, and someone else was mixed in, I'm guessing that someone is her mom. I like how she smiles at the simplest of things. I'm really happy to have gotten to know her, but I feel bad to be keeping such a discovery from my nakama.

I sighed and decided to release myself from my thoughts and instead watch the brawl in front of me. It consisted of 50% of the guild and was now abruptly being stopped by an angry Erza. I just sighed and shook my head. I turned my head to notice that Mira was standing next to me while quietly cleaning a plate. She was staring at me intently.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her. She just smiled knowingly. I raised an eyebrow.

She leaned in toward me and whispered in a strange tone, "So how's it going with Gray?"

I just stared into her eyes, "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

She laughed, "I'm just messing with you, Lucy."

I just ignored her and went back to staring off into space. Levy came up to me and started chatting about some book or something and I tried to respond with enthusiasm but out of the corner of my eye I was watching Gray talk to Cana. For some reason, I was curious as to what he was thinking about.

That's when I noticed Juvia glaring at me. I looked at her and she averted her gaze to Gray.

_Weird._

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Lucy and I were walking back to my house. No thoughts flooded my mind as I took note of the scenery I had seen so many times before. Lucy was oddly silent, probably lost in some inner conversation with herself. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us. I tried to shrug it off but it really felt like we were being followed. I forgot about it though when we entered the house and were greeted by Kima.

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia's POV<strong>

Juvia could not sleep for Juvia was to worried about what was happening between her Gray-sama and her love rival. It was so stressing that Juvia decided to keep watch on Gray-sama today. Juvia followed her love how but noticed that he had not spoken to Lucy at all. This had made Juvia very happy.

Juvia saw Gray-sama and Lucy enter Gray-sama's lovely home. Juvia snuck over to a large window and was lucky because Gray-sama had left the shades up and the double doors leading from Gray-sama's room to his living room were open allowing Juvia to see everything that was happening.

_Ah so this is Gray-sama's room._ Juvia scanned every inch of it. Juvia had followed Gray-sama home several times but had never peered inside for she did not have the courage to do so in case he spotted her. Juvia turned her attention to Lucy and Gray-sama who were now coming in. Juvia was perplexed to find a very young female greet Gray-sama and lucy. Juvia watched as the three talked and laughed. _Why does Gray-sama have such a young girl in his house?_ Juvia started to study the small girl. _She looks like…GRAY-SAMA!_

_Lucy had known Gray-sama longer than Juvia has…no it couldn't be! Did Gray-sama and Lucy have a…child! Why is Juvia hyperventilating! No, Juvia is jumping to conclusions. Gray-sama would never cheat on juvia! Juvia will find out who this girl is._ Juvia slowly sulked away, her mind bustling with ideas as to how to figure out who that girl that looks so much like Gray-sama is.

She couldn't confront him about it, he might think she is a stalker or something…..Could she talk to Lucy? No she must never consult her love rival about any matters concerning Gray-sama. In the end, Juvia has decided that she will continue following Lucy and Gray-sama to see what information she can find out. _Juvia will start searching for her answers tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I took a look at my living room.

Lucy was wearing her pink pajamas and Kima was in one of my dark blue T-shirts, they were positioned on my couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching some movie.

It was late now, way past the time we usually went to sleep at. I moved over to the girls and sat in between them.

Kima lied down resting her head on my lap. I brushed my handthrough her silky black hair. Her eyes were fixated on the screen in front of her. This is when I noticed that I was dressed in my usual boxers and a black tee.

I felt something heavy on my shoulder and looked to find that Lucy was resting her head there. My eyes widened but I said nothing and instead chose to watch the movie. It had a pretty typical plotline.

Boy meet girl. They fall in love. Girl ends up in trouble. Boy goes and saves her. They live happily ever after.

By the time it was over, the two girls into a deep slumber leaving me to watch them sleep.

Kima was sprawled out on my lap with her eyes shut, and Lucy's forehead was pressed against my neck, her eyes closed and she was clutching my shirt with her hand. I let out a sigh and tilted my head back. My eyelids drooped down.

_One night sleeping on the couch woudn't matter._ After that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Really short chapter. Yes, I know. But now this story will get better, trust me! Thanks for reading and please review.

This chapter wasn't that great but was more of a base for the rest of the stpry. It'll get alot more interesting from now on (that's what I'm planning anyways).

I'll try to update ASAP. So many ideas, so little time!

Just keep reading! And don't forget to press that button down there thay says REVIEW.

**P.S. VERY IMPORTANT!: How many of you think I should make Kima's mom an OC?...because I have a seperate short storyline for an OC as Kima's mother if that's what you decide. If you are against the idea of her mom being an OC than please tell me who you do think should be her mom...leave your answer in your review or feel free to PM me!**


	9. August 30th31st X784

**Dear Readers,**

Yay! New Chapter! I'm having trouble finding time becasue I'm running for student council secretary. Campaigning is so much work!

Anyways, after this week i think I'll have more time for updates.

Well, both in reviews, PMs, and in the 'real' world i have received info that people would rather have Kima's mom be an OC so that's what I'm going to do. Like I've said before, I suck at writing long chapters, so please don't hate on me because of my small chapters.

Anybody else love how cute Asuka was in Episode 128? She was the cutest wittle twing! haha sorry i just fell in love with her when she pulled on Makarov's mustache...And Asuka's 6! that makes it seem like Kima is waaay more mature than she should be.

Now for those of you who are fluent in the art of random japanese words in animes and mangas, I have put the translation for the ones i used in this chapter at the bottom.

Thanks once again to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers, YOUR SUPPORT INSPIRED ME TO UPDATE! and also i thank those of you who have reviewed my one-shots since i don't reply to those.

Here are the replies to the reviews:

**IloveCelestialIce:** I'm glad you liked it Angel-chan! I'm trying not to make this story too romantic because i don't want to show that gray is in favor of either Juvia or Lucy, but I don want to put a couple romantic moments here an there...and yes i figured GraLu was your OTP. I can't decide whether my OTP should be JellalxErza or HaruxElie (Oh Hiro Mashima, why are you such a good writer?) And I think ultear is good sister figure for gray as well. So ya i've decide that i will make Kima's mom an OC. and thanks for you review and support!

**fairytaillover:** Yes, of course you would know about the pains of testing, Gin-chan.

**suikodengel:** aha they don't get along so well...but don't worry it'll get better as the story progressed ;) Oh and I fixed that whacked out sentence. Thanks for letting me know about it. and thanks for the review and support!

**Sakura:** ya thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan:** He was 14 when he had a kid (glad that you figured that out) and thanks for reviewing this story and my other story too. I love reviews because they inspire me and thanks for the favorites and stuff to. I hope you continue to love this story! P.S. I love your avatar. XD

And so the short plan rolls into motion...

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia's POV<strong>

Juvia scanned the request board searching for the perfect mission. That's when Juvia's eyes found it. _Yes, surely they will accept this one._ Juvia tore the piece of paper off the board and scampered over to where Team Natsu was seated.

Juvia went directly to the fire dragon slayer and started speaking, "Hello Natsu, hasn't it been a while since your last mission?"

He nodded his head while placing his gaze on the paper Juvia is holding.

"Well, Juvia saw this request and thought that it might give you something interesting to do. I'm sure your will like it." Juvia handed Natsu the request and he began reading it out loud.

"A demon has been terrorizing our town. It is very dangerous and it will require a lot of fighting to be defeated. Reward: 280,000 Jewels." He grinned. "Let's go!"

Juvia smiled but noticed that Lucy looked worried about something.

"I'm fine with it. We can all pack our bags and meet at the train station." Erza stated.

"Alright." Gray-sama said, with no emotion apparent in his voice.

Juvia saw Lucy staring at him but shook it off.

Gray-sama stood up as well and exited the guild, with Lucy following after him.

Soon, Natsu and Happy also left.

_Yes, now the first phase of Juvia's plan is complete._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

A mission…..and Kima-chan will be left alone….again. It makes me worry about both her and Gray. He acts normal but he's probably just as worried as I am, he most likely always is. I perked my head up at the sound of his voice.

"You need to stop worrying so much. Its fine, it happens all the time."

I nodded and smiled, acting so worried wasn't going to help, so it would be better if I tried staying positive.

We entered gray's house and we both went to our rooms and started to pack. I didn't need much, so I finished packing pretty fast. I went back to living room and found Gray standing there, a duffel bag strung over his shoulder, and he was talking to Kima-chan.

"Now I don't know how long I'll be gone so make sure you eat the food I left for you. If you need an extra blanket you can take the one from my room, or if you sleep in my bed then take the one from your room. Take a shower or a bath and wash your hair. Don't make a big mess either. Don't get friendly with strangers and don't roam around town. Stay safe okay? I'll be back later, you can count on that."

Kima-chan smiled and nodded, she was already accustomed to what she was supposed to do when Gray went off on a mission. Gray placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good Luck, daddy! Be careful! Bai bai Lucy-nee-chan!"

"Yosh! See you later Kima-chan!"

Gray and I started walking towards the train station. _I hope everything will be okay…_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"Shut up hothead! Stop complaining!"

"Ugh…nnn….but…this stupid train….is making…me….blehh…..sick!"

Lucy's eyes bulged when Erza punched the idiot in the gut making his pass out.

I returned to staring out the window, but soon looked down at the request in my hand.

"The name of the town is Sperci Village; it is located between Kurugi and Oshibana. The demon is known by the name of Ligno. Its powers are unknown and it is fairly large. Ligno has been wreaking havoc and terrorizing the residents of Sperci Village. Our job is to kill the demon any way we can. It has been known to be weak against elemental forces such as fire, water, ice, and earth. Wind, however, does not seem to effect it. The demon is said to be a shade of purple with hints of red along its sides. It is reptilian and moves fast. It is very strong due to the damage it has cost the village."

"Hmm…elemental….then I might not be of much help in this mission." said Erza.

"No, you'll be helpful, remember that we don't know what powers it has." I responded.

"I wonder if I can use Aquarius…" Lucy said, while squeezing Plue. "Pu-puun"

"Lucy, you're hurting Plue!" yelled Happy.

"Oh really? I'm sorry Plue."

"Pu-puun" Plue started reaching for something on the floor between my seat and Lucy's.

I looked down and picked the object up.

It was a lollipop. I handed it to Plue and he started eating it with joy. Half of it was left and Plue handed it to Lucy.

"For me?"

"Pu-puun"

Lucy ate the rest of the candy. I sighed and stared back at the request. (A/N: Haha sorry I just wanted to put a Rave Master reference somewhere in this story…)

"280,000 jewels. That's 70,000 for each of us."

"Yes, that's a whole months worth of rent! I'll be one step closer to going back to my house!"

"Oh so you're saying that you don't enjoy living with Gray?" Erza questioned.

"That's mean Lucy, Gray's not that bad!" added Happy.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! It's not as if I don't like Gray or anything like that."

"So you do like Gray?" Erza kept persisting.

"NO! You know it's not like that."

"You liiiiiike him" Happy laughed.

"You guys, we're here." I stated nonchalantly. I didn't really care about what they were talking about, the only thing on my mind was Kima. I was wondering if she was okay…

Natsu woke up as the train started coming to a halt.

"Passengers, we have reached Kurugi! The next stop is Oshibana!"

We all stepped off the train and Natsu stretched his arms.

"Woo! We're finally off that stupid thing!"

"C'mon Natsu, hurry up, we have to walk to Sperci Village!" I yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" he rushed after the rest of us as we walked to the small town.

* * *

><p><strong>Kima's POV<strong>

I sat alone at the table munching on plate of food that daddy left for me. I sighed.

_It's lonely without daddy…_

Daddy is goes on missions a lot. I know he worries about me, and I worry about him too. I just wish that I could on missions with daddy. That way, we could always be together.

I jolted up when I heard someone knock at the door. I hopped out of my chair and cautiously approached the front door. I wasn't sure whether or not to open it.

"Hello?" said a girl's voice, "Can you open the door? Juvia will not hurt you."

_Juvia? Where had I heard that name before? Oh, Juvia is one of daddy's friends!_

I unlocked the door and it swung open to reveal and girl with curly blue hair wearing a dark blue dress.

"Hello, my name is Juvia Loxar."

"Yeah, you're a water mage right? That's so cool!"

Juvia looked surprised.

"You know who I am?"

"Uh huh, you're a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"I see, well since it seems that you trust me, would you like to go for a little walk?"

"Oh sure!" I strode out of the house and closed the door behind me.

Juvia and I started walking down the street. I looked at her.

_She's pretty, like Lucy-nee-chan._

I looked to see what I was wearing. I was dressed in a yellow dress that ended right before my knees and it had short sleeves and ruffles near the top.

Juvia started to talk.

"So, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Akima, but you can call me Kima-chan. Can I call you Juvia-nee-chan?"

"Eh? Juvia-**nee-**chan? But Juvia is not your sister."

"I know, but you're like a sister to me, so is Lucy-nee-chan!"

"Oh. I guess it is acceptable for you to call me that."

"Yay! Say, Juvia-nee-chan, what do you think of Fairy Tail?"

"Oh! It is a wonderful guild! I've made so many new friends and everyone is really nice. Thay all stick up for each other. Plus, I get to be near Gray-sama! Ano….what is your relationship with Gray-sama, Kima-chan?"

"Huh? Gray is my daddy!"

Juvia's eyes widened.

"Didn't I tell you? My full name is Akima Fullbuster!" I grinned, "and Gray Fullbuster is my dad. Is that so surprising?"

"Uh..er….w-who is your mother?"

I didn't know how to respond. Daddy never spoke of mommy, and I didn't ask, I just always thought that it didn't matter who my mommy was so long as I had my daddy.

I smiled and winked at Juvia.

"That's a secret," I whispered.

She clenched her fist and an angry aura started to surround her.

"Kowai." I said and shrunk back. I didn't expect to see her so furious. I didn't know why she was acting this way all of a sudden.

It suddenly started raining. Water poured down from the sky. And it was **freezing** cold. I was used to it since daddy always keeps the air conditioning at a really low temperature in the house. He was an ice mage, so all my life I had been experiencing really cold temperatures. But unlike daddy, I wasn't a wizard, so even though I didn't feel cold, I could still get sick.

I waved at Juvia, "We'll have to talk again later, Juvia-nee-chan, but I have to go for now!"

Juvia stood there as if lost in thought, and she looked angry.

I stopped thinking about her as I focused my attention on getting home. We had walked pretty far and I was running to get out of the rain and into some shelter. As soon as I got home, I ran to daddy's room.

I was soaked from head to toe. I ripped off my dress and started searching his drawers for something warm. I slipped on one of his shirts and looked for one of his blue and white coats, but then I remembered that he always wears it when he goes out on missions. I tried squeezing the water out of my hair and I pulled one of the blankets off of my bed and placed it on daddy's. I crawled onto his bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I took deep breaths for a moment and listened to the sound of the rain dripping onto the window.

_I should be fin_-'ACHOO!'

I sneezed and then I sneezed again, and then again.

Then I started coughing. Soon enough, I began to feel weak and tired.

_Oh no, I'm sick! _

I tried closing my eyes, but every minute or so I either coughed or sneezed.

I couldn't fall asleep, and my throat burned, and I was tired.

_Why did I have to get sick now of all times?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!"

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!"

"Ice Make: Seven Slice Dance"

"Fire Dragon's Fist!"

We combined several attacks into one and blasted and cut the demon to death, however Lucy was washed away by her celestial spirit, who yelled at Lucy about how she shouldn't summon her because blah, blah, blah ,boyfriend, scorpio, and something else.

I wasn't really listening…..

I went to go check on Happy who had been knocked out of the sky earlier by the demon.

Natsu was hovering over his exceed with a worried expression.

"Happy, say something, are you alright?"

Silence.

I shook the blue cat, "Hey come on Happy, say something."

"Aye..." he responded weakly.

I let out a sigh, "Good."

Lucy and Erza came to join us.

"Is everything alright over here?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, Happy will be fine. Natsu isn't hurt, how about you two?"

"Nope, just a few scratches." Lucy replied.

"What about that gash on your arm, Gray?"

"It's nothing, it's not deep so it'll heal fast."

"Okay, then I guess we can go claim our reward and head back to guild now."

After that we all collected the money and hopped on the train back.

"So, Lucy, since you didn't pay the rent on time and they kicked you out, then how are you going to get your house back?" I asked in an attempt to get some sort of conversation going.

"Oh well, they kicked me out because I couldn't pay it and this other woman wanted it. So I figured that if I can get enough money to convince the landlady that I should get the house instead of the other person, then maybe she'll give it back to me…"

"Well, that might work, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Then maybe I can get the woman living there now to give me back the house."

"You could always try."

She started trying to think of ideas as to how to get her house back. I peered over at her, "You know, Lucy, you can stay with me as long as you like, okay?"

That was odd of me to say since just a few days ago, I was freaking out about her learning my secret. But know that she has gotten used to Kima, and Kima had gotten used to her, it's okay. After all, we're friends, right? So I've got to keep helping her out.

The train halted. I heard the conductor's voice ring out again, "We have arrived in Magnolia!"

I stood up and was the first to walk off the train, followed by the rest of the team. Natsu smiled because of his freedom from the terrors of motion sickness and ran off towards the direction of his house, with Happy, now fully recovered, following closely behind.

We bid our goodbyes to Erza and lucy and I were now heading back to my house.

We left for the mission yesterday morning, and it was now evening. I turned pushed open the door and walked in. Lucy and I set our bags down. I rushed over to my room, where I figured Kima was probably resting.

I stared at the figure on the bed. It was my daughter, and she her cheeks were a light pinkish color, her eyes drooped with exhaustion and she was coughing. I placed my hand on her forehead, and her body temperature was hotter than normal, but at least it was terribly hot.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt my hand on her forehead.

"D-daddy? Welcome back. I'm sorry. I think I've caught a cold." Kima whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Thanks for reading! Please Review! You all should now that I'm trying to make you more and more curious about Kima's mother by waiting to write her side story in a later chapter...

Yosh-Okay/Alright

Ano-a word used to signify hestitation such as Eto, er, um.

Kowai-Scary

Okay so I'll try and update soon but no promises! And don't forget to press that review button!


	10. September 1st X784

**Dear Readers,**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But YAY! CHAPTER 10! I'm actually still going with this story! SO HAPPY!

Thanks for reviews, favorites, follows.

I've been rewatching Soul Eater(Falling in love with Death the Kid all over again) and of course watching with anticipation for each new episode of Fairy Tail(I LOVE YOU GRAY!). I have to keep updating this story, and I have to update my other ongoing story, and then I'm thinking of making a Soul eater fanfic, maybe even another Fairy Tail one...not sure yet...

Anyways...here's a short chapter to help get the flow for the next one. Yay! * excitement *

The replies to the reviews:

**SarusakoBubbles**: Yeah I know, I sometimes write -nii instead of -nee by accident sometimes. I was hoping it didn't happen in any of my chapters but it did, so thanks for letting me know.

**fairytailover**: There are alot of fanfics out there that I wish were turned into an anime or put in the actually anime it was written for. ^sigh^ so many good writers out there who are better at writing good fanfictions and stories than me.

**spurple**: Yay! new reader! Thanks for the review and the support! P.S. I WON the election :D Thanks for the good luck!

**Rewinsan**: Yeah, originally I wasn't sure whether or not to make Kima's mom an OC but the majority of people who contacted me about it said they wanted her to be an OC, so that's what I'll do! Oh and although Juvia was kind of mean and annoying in the last chapter, she won't always be like that.

**suikodengel**: Yup, Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**MidnightAngel1095**: Thanks for reviewing and I mentioned in one of my earlier Dear reader notes that most people had voted for Kima's mother being an OC...sorry to get your hopes up but I'm afraid that your prediction is wrong, haha.

Yes, now onto the new chapter!

And so the story twists...

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Kima has been sick in bed all day. At least it hasn't become too bad. She should be fully recovered by tomorrow. When I asked her how she got it, she said she got soaked by the cold rain when she went out for a walk. It seemed like she wasn't telling me something but I decided not to question her any further. She was sickly and for the first time since she caught the cold, she was sleeping soundly. I was making her soup as Lucy kept watch over her.

Thoughts started to cloud my mind but I ignored them, focusing instead on the task of cooking. I picked up the warm bowl and walked to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

While Gray was making soup, Kima had unfortunately woke up coughing.

Gray walked into the room carrying her soup.

"Oh, you're awake." He said, speaking to Kima. I sat in silence, observing their conversation.

"Daddy?" she whispered weakly.

"Come on, it's time to eat."

I watched with a soft smile as Gray sat on his bed and lifted his daughters head onto his lap, and he started spooning food into her mouth.

Gray's eyes were glossy and glazed over with sorrow, and he seemed lost in thought.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. Slowly as I opened them, I lifted myself off the floor so that I could quietly leave the room. Gray didn;t care and was still deep in thought.

On the way out, in my attempt to be as silent as an assassin, clumsy me of course…failed.

I bumped into Gray's dresser and banged my elbow in the process. One of the drawers came open and a few papers, photos, and shirt fell out.

I scrambled to clean the mess up and peered over my shoulder to see that Gray didn't really care. He was still feeding Kima, pressing his hand against her forehead every now and them to keep her temperature in check.

I sighed again and placed the stuff back in the drawer and closed it. Trying not to cause any more noise or trouble, I rushed out of the room and down the hall to where my stuff was located.

I fell backwards onto my temporary bed and covered my face with a pillow. The house was too quiet. I know it's because Kima is sick, but it felt like there was a sad feeling drifting through the air. I let sleep envelop me as it was getting late.

I hadn't noticed that a single photo still lay on the floor in Gray's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kima's POV<strong>

I just let daddy feed me, I didn't complain or speak at all. I was too tired.

I didn't tell daddy that Juvia had came to visit me. She must've been in a bad mood or something that day. Although, when she first showed up at our house, she was sweet and happy. What could've made her change her mood so quickly? I didn't want daddy to be mad at Juvia-nee-chan. He was worried enough about me already.

Yet, it felt like Juvia was angry because of me. Was it something I said? I shrugged it off and and cuddled my face against daddy's chest.

He placed the bowl down and patted my back for awhile, and he played with my hair. Then, daddy lifted me off him and back onto the warm bed. He made sure I was comfortably placed on the pillow. He picked up the bowl and started making his way out of the room and back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I started making my way back from the kitchen to my room after cleaning the dishes (as in the plates used for when Lucy and I ate and Kima's soup bowl).

I walked into the room and noticed something on the ground near my dresser. I remembered now that Lucy had knocked some stuff over.

I bent down and picked it up but before I could look at what it was, I heard Kima stirring. I strolled over to the bed and tucked myself in. Kima clutched onto me. Her other hand grasped the blanked that rested on top of us. I relaxed my head into the pillow.

My eyed were facing the ceiling. I realized that I was still holding the item that I had picked up. I lifted it above my face to get a good look at it before putting it down. It was a photograph that Lucy had probably not seen and therefore she didn't put it back in the drawer.

As I thought about it, I remember that she had knocked open the top drawer, that's where I keep all my miscellaneous personal things, like papers and photos as well as some special clothes reserved for special occasions. I focused back on the photo. This time I studied the actual picture. My eyes widened as I realized what I was looking at.

It was a photo of a young girl.

She had light brown hair and amber eyes. They sparkled like two golden gems. She was dressed in a simple white sundress. It was night in the picture and she was smiling. The picture showed her sitting in a chair in a large room. There were other people around her that were dancing, laughing, and drinking.

_That's when I felt the memories return….._

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Did that count as a good cliffhanger? Well looks like the next chapter is going to be a flashback! Who is the girl in the photo? You'll just have to wait until I update!

And I'll only update if you REVIEW! So go ahead...click that button down there...you know you want to. C'mon, your review will make me happy!


	11. September 1st, Night, X784

**Dear Readers,**

Ughh, why am I so bad at writing? You guys are so supportive and I hope you keep reading this story 'till the end. I really don't like this chapter. Where is my creativity? ^sigh^ I hope you like it anyways!(and please excuse the late update.)

It's summer break now, and many people have been asking if I'll update more often. The answer: Maybe. haha, i actually don't know, I might. I hope so.

Anyways...I'm still loving Fairy Tail, and this filler arc is finally starting to pick up momentum. It's getting less and less boring. That's great. I finished rewatching Soul Eater. Yay! I've got stuff planned for summer now, too. Including trying to update more often.

Enough of my babbling, the replies to the reviews:

**suikodengel:** Yes, well I guess you'll find out! ^^ Thanks for the review.

**Helder:**Thanks!

**gRayLu010:** I'll keep trying to do that!

**Grayza:** Thank you!

**fairytaillover:** Ok. :D. and i answered ur question in the above Dear Readers note...

**Disclaimer:** Wow, I hate these. If I owned Fairy Tail, then I wouldn't have to write this, would I! ^sigh^ I don't own Fairy Tail. But Kima is my property. I wish I owned Gray.

And so we take a look back at the past...

* * *

><p><em>s I lay in bed, the memories I had once lost started flooding my mind...<em>

Flashback

Year X783 Gray Fullbuster: 13 years old

**Gray's POV**

A few years before Loke joined Fairy Tail and became my partner, years before I was a part of Team Natsu, back when I went on missions alone…

I remember I had a few friends outside of the guild. One of them, I remember was a mage who belonged to no particular guild. I often tried to convince her to join Fairy Tail, but she refused. Although, sometimes she would agree to come on missions with me, I of course kept this a secret because she was not a guild member.

Her name was Cyra, meaning sun. It was fitting for she was a light mage. She could manipulate light in many ways. She was not as strong as me, but that didn't matter.

Cyra was sweet. A kind person, rather quiet but her personality was loud. She loved to have fun and she was smart.

Looking back now, I realize why it didn't take me long to fall for her.

It was a simple mission. All we needed to do was infiltrate a party and steal back a rich boy who had been taken captive.

It was late night when we (Cyra and I) entered the large lakeside house where the party was being held. It was a party to celebrate the success of the terrible people who were holding the boy hostage in order to gain money.

For the first half of the party, we acted like we were having the time of our lives. Then a man walked up to us, obviously drunk.

"Hey, kids, take a swig, would ya? Have some fun!"

"No, thanks." I growled back, my clutch on Cyra's hand tightened.

"Oh C'mon, no need to be rude! A few drinks won't hurt!" he said but he leaned in towards me and breathed out. I cringed as I smelled the mixture of whisky and his breath. He looked at me menacingly and I decided not to argue. I didn't want to cause much trouble.

Cyra and I sat down, each with a glass of alchohol. Another man walked up with a camera. He snapped a picture of Cyra and handed the photo to me. He patted my head. "There you are, boy. Take good care of that."

I studied the picture. Cyra looked as beautiful as she always did. She radiated with a happiness I couldn't explain and her white sundress sparkled along with her eyes under the light of the room. The swift breeze that entered the house ruffled her hair and her smile was filled with kindness.

Looking at the that picture, I too smiled and tucked it away in my pocket. I looked pretty casual, dressed in my usual pants and a white v-neck shirt.

The drunk man from earlier returned and slung his arm around my neck.

"Oh, it looks like you've hardly touched your drink, boy. You too, girly." He said gesturing his head toward Cyra.

"Go ahead, drink up. What are you two young people doin' at this party anyways?" he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be wizards, would ya?"

The man chuckled and I shifted nervously. _Damn, have they figured out our identities that easily?_

"Huh, why so serious? I'm just messing with you!" He roared with laughter.

"Uh, yeah, haha…" I said, taking a sip. He walked away. I started looking around the room, trying to find a way to get upstairs to where the boy was being kept. I kept taking drink after drink, focusing my attention on the mission.

I looked over at Cyra. My eyes widened.

She was drunk.

Cyra inched closer to me. "Hey, Graaay, let's go daance." Her words were slurred, her face was tinted a rosy pink and she had a dumb look on her face.

I laughed and took a few more sips. I tilted the cup up for another one, but it was empty. I unconsciously lifted the glass out for the bartender to refill and started taking more sips, faster and faster.

"We can dance later, Cyra. Let's focus on the mission, alriight?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up but lost her balance and fell. I caught her and she gripped my shirt.

I carefully helped her stand up straight and grabbed her hand. I set down my 5th empty cup and started walking toward an open door across the room. It looked like it led to a bedroom and a staircase. Cyra's forehead leaned against my back as I tried steering us toward the door.

I started feeling dizzy and my legs were wobbly…..

* * *

><p>Beams of sunlight hit my face and woke me up.<p>

I was on some sort of bed. I lifted myself up and looked around. Cyra was standing by a door. She looked no different than earlier except her hair was messy and she was blushing.

I tilted my head, confused.

"Gray, your clothes." She muttered, turning to look in a different direction.

I looked down, seeing that I was naked I started repeatedly apologizing. I thought that I had maybe unknowingly stripped. I started putting my clothes back on. I looked out the window. It was daytime.

"What happened?," I asked her.

"You mean to say that you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head.

Her eyes stared at the ground. "Nothing happened, we just wasted time by falling asleep. That's all."

"Oh," I said now thinking that I understood the situation, "then we should go hurry and finish the mission."

We rescued the boy without much of a fight. Then I gave some of the reward money to Cyra and headed back to guild.

For some reason I didn't know, Cyra started avoiding me for the next several months. If we did talk, it was for a short time and it was as though she had become distant from me. It was as though we weren't even friends anymore and I never figured out why.

I learned a few months later that Cyra was still going on missions of her own without a guild. Years past and I seemed to have forgotten about her.

Yet, somehow I felt that there was still something missing, as though I didn't know what was the last piece to the puzzle. Where is she now?

End of Flashback

I wonder what happened to that girl. I wonder where she is.

I stared at the picture, only barely seeing it in the darkness of the room, under the light of the moon that entered through the window.

Looking at the picture, I realized that if there was one person other than myself that Kima reminded me of, it was Cyra.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

I know, I know, it sucked. But please no flames. I don't know how to deal with hate mail. But I really want you to keep reading!

Aren't you curious as to where Cyra is? Well, too bad, because this side story will be postoned until after several chapters. Let's all head back to the actual story!

You haven't forgotten have you? The next chapter...did you realize the date? Do you remember what's so special about that day? Well, figure it out.(But don't spoil it for those who aren't so...bright) :)

Please review, and I'll try to update soon!


	12. September 2nd, X784

Dear Readers,

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm going camping for the weekend so I thought I'd throw in this short chapter 'cause i've got some time. I might not update until later in the week though...Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Replies to rewiews:

gRayLu010: Thanks!

GrayFullbusterfangirl: Thanks, and her birthday is in september...:D

Shnow-flakes: :)

fairytaillover: X784 isn't japanese...it's the year in the world of Fairy Tail. And Thank You!

Roxamine13: Yay! New reader! I'm not against Grayza, it's just that i support Jerza more. Grayza seems pretty cute, haha. I like your train of thought, you're good at analyzing the detail and stuff. And yay, someone else who likes rave Master and Fairy tail, haha. I didn't really think of that connection you made, but that's probably because i always imagined Ellie as a blond, almost like she could be Lucy's sister or something. I don't remember what chapter Plue did that with the lollipop...but it was really cute :) Thanks for the review!

Helder: Thanks! That was good review...but you'll just have to wait and see ;)

*SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES! I DON"T HAVE TIME TIME TO EDIT*

And so we celebrate a very important day...

* * *

><p><span>Kima's POV<span>

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

I grinned as I entered the living room. Streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons and confetti scattered around, and daddy, standing there arms extended, smiling and wishing me a happy birthday. I ran up to him and gave him a great big hug.

"Oh, thank you so much daddy!" He just softly patted my head in response. As we let go of our embrace, I started walking around the room.

Lucy was seated on the couch and she was smiling at me. "Happy Birthday, Kima-chan."

I nodded my head vigorously and gave her a quick hug.

I was delighted to see that a large banner was hung, and written beautifully upon it was: Happy 4th Birthday, Kima!

I ran over to the kitchen and burst through the door looking for something. When I saw it I laughed. On the kitchen table was a large cake.

It was coated in white frosting and embroidered with delicate swirls. There were pictures of little sparks and in the center was written the same thing that hung on the banner. It was written in blue and yellow letters, and the i in Kima was dotted with a mage's circle.

I already knew that the flavor of cake was chocolate with strawberry filling. I scurried back to the living room and ran back into daddy's arms. He lifted me up and I expected to be placed on his shoulders but then was suddenly plopped back onto the couch next to Lucy.

Daddy winked at me and said, "Would you like to see your present?" I perked up at this and also noticed that Lucy was smirking. Curious, I peered over with anticipation at the box that daddy brought into the room.

It was a blue box, decorated with gold swirls and tied together with a large yellow bow. He placed it on my lap.

I looked up at him, and then back down at the box. I slowly pulled the end of the bow until it came undone. Then I opened the box.

I smiled. In the box, there was a wonderful dress. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

It was pink and yellow tie-dye, the back was open but had intersecting strings. Sleeveless. And absolutely Perfect.

My eyes widened when I heard what daddy next said, "I made it myself, well with a little help from a guildmate."

"R-really? It's so pretty daddy! Thanks you sooo much." I almost screamed. Daddy made me a dress. And there was this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach that made me giggle. It really was a cuuute dress. "I love it!"

"That's great, I'm glad you're happy." He stated.

I could see Lucy attempting to stifle a laugh but I shrugged it off.

We spent the rest of the day playing games, laughing, running around, and doing other birthday party stuff. Lucy seemed to be having fun, and daddy was acting kind of awkward as if he wasn't sure what to do, haha.

"It's time to cut the cake, party's almost over!" Daddy said. I pouted, it's not like I want one of the most fun days ever to end.

The three of us gathered around the table. I picked up the knife, but it was a bit heavy. Daddy put his hand on mine, and we both held the knife. Lucy started to sing the Happy Birthday song and Daddy joined in. I blew out the four candles on the cake, and the light reflected and illuminated my face. Daddy waved away the smoke. We brought our hands down and I giggled as the knife sliced into the cake.

Daddy picked up a spoon and scooped some of the cake into it. I opened my mouth and he fed me the first spoonful of cake. Lucy stared at us as if we were doing something strange.

"How is it?" Daddy asked.

"Delicious!" I responded.

"Good. So, what did you like most about today, Kima?"

"The fact that I got to spend my day with Daddy!" I smiled.

Lucy laughed, and daddy seemed at a loss for words.

Now, there was one thing I really wanted to ask Daddy. Something I've wanted to do for a long time.

"Daddy? Will you give me one more birthday present?"

He raised an eyebrow. But then he relaxed. He picked me up and cradled me, then spun around in a circle. I laughed.

"Sure. Anything you want. What can I get for you?"

"you promise?"

"yes, I promise"

I looked directly into his eyes, they looked just like mine. I smiled.

"Daddy, I wanna join Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Please review! Thanks!


	13. September 3rd, X784

Dear Readers,

Do you like the cover of the story? I might change it later...not sure yet...

Woo! New Chapter! Are my little A/N or 'dear readers' notes too long? maybe i'll start shortening them up, although i do talk alot. I'm taking longer and longer to update aren't I? Yes, it takes me a long time to update this story, i haven't even update my other story, and i'm even trying ot start a new story! Bad me...anyways, thank you so much for your supports, reviews, favorites, follows, yada yada. I love you all. SO here are the replied to the reviews:

GrayFullbusterfangirl: Yes, you sort of guessed correctly, and thanks for reviewing!

Helder: No, she does not know how to use magic...not yet. and Thanks!

gRayLu010: Thanks!

AniManians17: Yes, they do sound almost like a family, don't they. Wasn't really shooting for that so I guess it's a bonus! and thanks for reviewing!

suikodengel: Thanks!

starlet0495:Oh, thanks for adding it to your community and reviewing it. As for your question: I'm sorry but I don't know yet, I haven't decided what year the story is going to end and i don't even know if I'll include the time skip or not.

fairytaillover: Thanks!

And so our favorite guild welcomes a new member...

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I stood there. Frozen to the ground. Not a sound escaped my lips, but I think I heard Lucy gasp.

The room was silent.

Until my voice rang out.

"Sure. When do you want to go?" I don't know what caused me to say it but I did, and Kima's whole face lit up.

"Can we go tomorrow! Pretty please! Thank You sooo much daddy!" she smiled and I smiled back.

I patted her head. "Alright, well it's getting late, so go get prepared for tomorrow and then sleep."

"Okay!" she turned to leave the room but I gripped her shoulder.

"Oh, there's one more thing, Kima."

"What is it, daddy?"

"Happy Birthday. I love you."

She grinned and ran off to her room.

I fell onto the couch next to Lucy and sighed.

She smirked at me. "Well this'll be interesting."

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

**Kima's POV**

Lucy had already left to go to the guild. I finished getting changed into the dress daddy gave me on my birthday. Daddy and I started walking to the guild. He held my hand and guided me towards Fairy Tail.

The entire time, daddy didn't say a word. He looked nervous. I squeezed his hand and giggled.

"It's okay daddy! I'm sure they'll like me!"

He just smiled, "yeah…afoivthat'shnotxeprovlemhergh" he mumbled something quietly that I didn't hear. (A/N: Gray said: yeah…that's not the problem here)

We approached a cool looking building with a banner on it that had the same symbol as was printed on daddy's chest.

Daddy stopped right in front of the door and took a deep breath. He squeezed my hand and pushed the door open and went in. I, feeling shy like I sometimes do, hid behind daddy.

"Oh Good Morning, Gray." I heard a female voice say to daddy.

I peeked out from behind him and peered around.

A woman with white hair wearing a pink dress and carrying a tray of food looked at me. Her eyes widened. She set the tray down and covered mouth with her hand and gasped.

People started gathering around me and daddy. I heard some people whispering things like:

"Whoa, that girl looks just like Gray."

"That dress!"

"She's adorable"

"What's going on?"

The lady with long white hair smiled at me and bent down. He voice was sweet when she spoke. "And who might you be?" she asked.

Before I could say anything, daddy answered for me, "This is my daughter." I looked up at him. Daddy's bangs shaded his eyes and his cheeks for tinted pink. I stifled a laugh looking at my daddy blush.

The whole guild was silent.

I took this moment to look at all the unfamiliar faces around me. I noticed Lucy sitting at table nearby watching the scene unfold, a playful smile on her face.

The next thing that happened came as a surprise.

Everyone around me and daddy closed in. They gave us hugs and started yelling things, cheering, and bombarding us with tons of questions and complements. I think I heard someone say, "So that's who he made the dress for!"

"Everyone, calm down!" I heard a voice say. The noise instantly stopped. I watched as a little munchkin thing walked forward stood on top of a table and spoke, "Stop being little children and act politely towards our new guest." He turned towards me, "what's your name, cutie."

I blushed, "I-I'm Akima Fullbuster. But y-you can call me Kima!" I said smiling, "and who are you, mr. elf?"

The guild laughed. The little munchkin thing looked irritated.

"I'm Makarov, the master of this guild, Fairy Tail."

"Oooh, so you are the master. It's nice to meet you!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and swerved around to face the lady with the white hair again.

"Hi there, Kima-chan. My name is Mirajane. It's a pleasure to meet you."

So this is the pretty Mira.

"My daddy and Lucy have told me many things about you and the rest of the guild."

"Is that so? Well, would you mind telling us why you're here today?"

"It's because, although I don't know any magic, I'd like to join Fairy Tail!"

"We'd love to have you!" Mirajane smiled and pulled out a stamp, "what color would you like your guild mark and where would you like it?"

"Um…put it in the same place daddy's is!"

She laughed, "I'm going to have to refuse. It would be better if we put it somewhere else."

I wasn't sure where to put it. The only places I has seen it were on daddy's chest and Lucy's hand.

"Really? Okay then, put it on my left hand. And make it the same color as daddy's!" I exclaimed.

"Sure thing." She smiled and took my hand and stamped it. A pretty emblem appeared on it.

I laughed, "Now I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail."

I walked around and met with all of my new guildmates.

I met a lady named Cana who was drinking out of a barrel. A funny man named Natsu. A nice lady named Levy. A scary man named Gajeel. A boy named Romeo, a few cats (or exceeds) called Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily, and so many others! Of course, I already knew all of them because Daddy always talked about his friends.

I saw Juvia sitting in a corner looking depressed. I went to go greet her but stopped when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around to face a young girl in a beautiful blue, white, and yellow dress.

"Hi, my name is Wendy." She said smiling.

I smiled back and shook her hand, "I'm Kima. Nice to meet you!"

"So you're Gray-san's daughter? You look a lot like him. I bet you're really going to like it here. I love this guild and I haven't even been here for that long. Fairy Tail is truly amazing, all the people here are so nice. I can't wait to get to know you better. You seem like a nice person."

"Thanks. I think I'll like it here too."

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Review! Review! Review! I'll try to update soon...hopefully I can...but you better press that review button down there!


	14. September 22nd, X784

Dear Readers,

Today is my Birthday! WOO!

Anyways, this is a real short chapter, but i wanted to get in on my bday. I'll try to update real soon.

Gray may seem a bit OOC, but that's kind of what this chapter is about.

I hope you like it! Read it, Review it, Remember it!

I don't know if I'll be able to update more often now because I have to study. ALOT. like several chapters of textbook work a day. but i'll try to update when i can.

Replies to the reviews:

fairytaillover: :)

Roxamine13: :D

DaZeLinker: I'll try. Thanks for the review!

GrayZa: You'll see ;)

GrayFullbusterfangirl: Thanks!

Helder: Yeah, I have an account on there. But i'm better at writing then art. But if I get the time, I'll try to make a picture of Kima and maybe Cyra too. :)

suikodengel: I'm happy to hear that! :)

And so a decision is made...

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

A few weeks passed by. Everyone has become used her. Everyone likes her. She is a likeable person.

But no one stops asking questions.

Questions I don't know how to answer.

Questions like, "Why didn't you tell us?" "How long have you been keeping this secret from your own friends?" "Who is her mother?"

As time passes, it seems that maybe they're starting not to care anymore, but they keep asking. And now I'm starting to care.

Kima sits around all day because she doesn't know any magic, just like Cana when she first joined the guild. Kima plays with Romeo and laughs with Wendy. She talks and acts friendly towards everybody.

But for some reason, I feel so distant. Maybe…maybe it's because I don't know what's going on anymore.

I've decided not to worry about my own thoughts too much. I'm becoming different. I don't seem like myself.

I've decided that I'm going to search for Cyra. I don't know when, but hopefully soon. Maybe if I find her, it'll put me at ease.

I let out a sigh. Lucy and Erza look at me with concern in their eyes.

Erza and Kima didn't talk much at first. But that's because Erza was off on an S-class mission without the rest of the team when Kima joined. I would be a bit shocked myself to come back from a mission and find out one of my friends has been hiding a kid for 4 years, so I don't blame her. But I think Kima and Erza are friends now. Or I don't. I don't feel like I know much about anything anymore.

I feel someone squeeze my shoulder. It was Erza. I turned to face her and Lucy.

"You okay?" the redhead asks.

"Yeah, there's just a lot on my mind."

I hear the voice of my own flesh and blood call from nearby. I turn to face where I hear the sound of Kima's voice coming from.

She runs up to me, her face almost glowing, yes glowing, from excitement.

She tries to be act calm as she grabs my hands. She put her fingers on mine and slightly grips my hands with hers.

"I've been a part of Fairy Tail for a while now…" she pauses and looks into my eyes before she continues, "and I-I…I…I-I" her words get caught and she's struggling to continue. I watch as she gains a burst of courage and says, "Teach me magic, daddy!" She has a determined look on her face, and she searches mine for any look of approval. She puffs her cheeks and shut her eyes as she waits for me to say something. I don't know why she's so tense. But realization hits me. I'd have to teach my daughter magic, practice it with her, allow her go off on dangerous missions. And suddenly I feel overprotective.

I hesitate. And in my hesitation I notice Erza and Lucy watching me. I don't care, though.

I'm lost in my thoughts. But then I look back down at Kima. I finally let out my laugh and then I let go of her hands and cup her face by pressing each of my hands against each of her cheeks.

She stops puffing her cheeks and her eyes flutter open at the sudden contact. Kima looks up at me and she sees that I'm smiling.

Kima smiles, like she does all the time, everyday, no matter the situation.

I open mouth to say something and pause as I see her anxious face, the sparkle in her eyes that so very much reflect my own. And then I speak.

"We start tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Short chapter, yes I know. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I hope it was enjoyable though! Please review!

I love you all! :)


	15. September 25thOct9th, X784

Dear Readers,

I apologize for my sucky updating and writing skills. FYI, I'm going on vacation from July 4th-10th, so no updating during that time. I've got lots to do every single day, life is chaotic, so please don't hate me.

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, or favorites this story. And thanks to all the people who wished me a Happy Birthday.

Junday: Yay! I'm glad you like it! But I don't understand what you don't understand...do you mean why didn't he lie and tell the guild that Kima was his little sister? Well, you see they're is 14 year difference between their ages, and gray's parents were killed by deliora when he was around the age of 8. therefore, it would be physically impossible for Kima to have been Gray's sister, so a smart member of Fairy Tail might have been able to figure that out. Also, Kima knows she is Gray's daughter, so it wouldn't have lasted long if he had lied to them.

And so we enter a new stage of life known as training…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unknown POV<em>**

The air was warm, moist, and humid. Not so great for this type of training. The girl pressed her fist against the palm of her other hand for what felt like 100th time. She twisted her body and tilted her head down. Her eyes focused on a spot on the grass where she was aiming, then turned to look at the ground below her as some locks of hair fell to shadow her eyes.

Her small body was completely still as the light breeze that swept through the air pushed her hair up. As her hair descended back onto her shoulders, the girl took a deep breath. The chirping of birds could be heard throughout the forest. The beams of sunlight that peaked through the trees shined light upon the young female. Her mind was focused. 'I'll do it this time for sure!' she thought with determination.

Then in quick movements, or what seemed to be slow motion for her, the girl snapped her head up and pushed her hands forward and yelled, "Ice Make: Lance!" The girl then sent what magical power that rested within her soul in a vortex that emerged from where she had released her hands and turned into long lances made of a sparkly blue ice tinted with the slightest hint of gold, as though it were ice that had came from the heat of the sun itself. The lances scattered apart a bit, some landing in nearby trees, others pinpointed to land where the girl had rested her eyes only moment ago.

She took another breath and then stood up straight only to turn at the sound of clapping.

From under the shade of a nearby tree came a man, still clapping slowly. He stopped in front of her and smiled. The wind ruffled his black hair to reveal his dark eyes.

His voice was deep and smooth as he spoke, "Well done. Good progress, Kima." He smiled.

Kima smiled back.

It was her third day in training to become an ice mage like her father. She knew he wasn't pushing her to work hard, but she was determined to show him that she could handle anything he threw at her.

After all, she had always wanted to be just like her daddy.

**_xxx 2weeks later xxx_**

**Kima's POV**

I've been working hard these past couple of weeks. I've been progressing much faster than an average mage-in-training. Daddy said it took him a while to become the ice mage he is now. He told me the story of how his former teacher sacrificed herself to help him. And he told me about Lyon and Ultear. He says I'm very skilled and I have great potential. I want to make daddy proud of me. I'm doing pretty well as an ice mage.

Lucy told me about her mother. She said that her mother was a beautiful woman, and that she misses her very much.

I feel sorry for Lucy-nee-chan. She loved her mother very much. It makes me so sad to even think about losing daddy. But then I wonder, what about my mother? I never knew her. I never asked about her.

Lately, when daddy isn't on a mission, or training me, he spends his time looking through old photos and books, as though he's searching for something.

Curiosity got the best of me, and one day I asked him about it. He just brushed me off and took me out to dinner. I soon forgot I even asked.

Daddy was sitting in a corner of the guild alone, deep in thought.

I walked up to daddy now, feeling more shy than usual, and asked him in a hushed voice, "Daddy?"

"What is it, Kima? Did you need something?"

"Uh, daddy, what type of magic did m-mommy use?"

His eyes widened, and he too stuttered like me. It wasn't a topic we were used to talking about.

"W-well, she was a light mage."

And that's what sent me on my journey.

I thought in that instant, that maybe, just maybe, I could be a different wizard. Maybe, just maybe, I could be both an ice mage and a light mage.

But, I could never ask daddy for that.

So, I got a bunch of books from Levy, Lucy, and the guild library. All of them were about light magic.

I learned that I must be lucky because, unlike ice creation magic and dragon slayer magic, I could learn how to use light magic on my own.

Like requip magic, solid script magic, and celestial spirit magic, light magic could be learned through reading and practicing it or having the ability to use it within you already.

It would even be easier for me, because I already had the ability to use ice and light magic running through my veins.

And so I began to work twice as hard.

I trained to become an ice mage during the day with daddy, and when he wasn't around, I'd practice light magic.

My determination comes from my hope to someday become like my mommy and daddy.

I enjoy being a part of Fairy Tail not only because it felt like I was a part of a huge loving family, but also because I got to spend more time with daddy.

Even if I'm only 4, I can still become a great wizard.

That's what I want.

I want to become Akima Fullbuster, a great wizard.

With that in mind, I couldn't help but…..smile.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

I'm terrible at writing long chapters...did you notice that I'm attempting to be more descriptive? Is it working? I hope so...anyways, REVIEW!


	16. October 10th11th, X784

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the late update. Life is just so busy these days. I hope you understand. I'll try to update when I can. And don't forget to review! Here are the replies to the reviews:

Helder: Thanks!

GrayFullbusterfangirl: Thank You. Yeah, she really does admire him. I'm glad my writing skills are improving, but they probably aren't that great. I'm surprised so many people have even read this story. I"m really terrible at writing long chapters...and I had a good trip, thank you! I hope this chapter satifies you, and I'll try to update soon!

Terumi Okino:Thank You!

suikodengel: Yeah, she's supposed to be really mature for her age but sometimes she does act her age. and thanks!

fairytaillover:Thanks, but I'm really terrible at writing long chapters...and yeah learning magic in general would just be so cool!

wakamehime530: :D

Junday: It's alright! And I try to switch up the POVs when I can. :) and yes I had a good trip. Thank You!

And so another plot twists its way into our story...

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

A large hammer made of cold ice plunged toward the ground. As it made contact with the surface of the forest floor the ice scattered leaving a large crater where it had hit.

"Ice Make: Floor!"

A sheet of slippery ice slowly danced across the ground leaving behind a floor of solid ice.

"Ice Make: Ice Wall!' A small wall rose from the ground but the top dripped with water.

The young girl caught a few drops in her hand and stared at them.

"Good work. I'm going on a mission tonight. I'm leaving Cana in charge of you, okay?" said Gray.

"Why not Lucy-nee-chan?" Kima replied.

"She's a part of my team, remember? She'll be coming with me."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm going to go get packed. Why don't you head back to Fairy Tail?"

Kima nodded and started walking in the direction of the guild.

She stopped right before the doors, and instead of the walking in, she walked behind the building, into a dark shaded corner.

Kima turned to face a large tree that stood in front of her. In this place, behind the guild itself, no one could see her.

After all, she wanted to surprise them.

Kima lifted an arm so that it was directly in front of her. Her palm tilted vertically, facing the tree, fingers spread apart.

The wind blew through her hair and caused her dress to shake a bit.

Her eyes closed and then slowly reopened.

A golden yellow mage circle appeared around her hand.

She whispered with her gentle voice. "Light beam."

The circle disappeared and a beam of light erupted from the palm of her hand.

It blasted toward the tree curving up and then downward again.

The light left a gaping hole in the center of the tree. A bit of smoke rose but quickly vanished with the wind.

Kima smiled. _Progress. This is good. I'm doing better._

"What do we have here?"

Kima's eyes widened. She was frozen to the spot. She knew that voice.

Kima spun around to face Cana.

"You've been practicing light magic in secret." Cana said solemnly.

Kima was still. She didn't utter a word.

Cana walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

There was silence. Nothing was heard except the low whistle of the trees shaking in the wind leaving an ominous feeling in the air.

The silence was broken when Cana opened her mouth.

"Well that's awesome! Why didn't you tell anyone!"

Kima was a bit taken aback. "I ,um, I just wanted to surprise everyone l-later."

"Oh I see." Cana nodded slowly, "but why light magic?"

"My mother was a light mage." Kima responded. She searched Cana's face for any sign of surprise at the mention of her mother, but the wizard showed no sign of shock. In fact, she looked worried.

"Kima-chan…do you know anything about your mother?"

"No, only that she is a light mage."

"Is." Cana said to no one in particular. She had a blank look in her eyes. Then she let out a sigh.

This caused Kima to raise an eyebrow, but she didn't ask any questions.

Cana's face twisted into a smile. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

Kima nodded and followed Cana into the guild.

It was pretty empty. _Everyone must be out on missions._

"Well, your dad left me in charge of you, so what do you want to do?"

"Study and Practice Magic."

"Well, you're boring!"

"I am?" Kima asked innocently.

Cana just smiled. "Let's talk!"

"Talk?"  
>"Yes talk. Don't you ever have 'girl talks'?"<p>

"Um, what?"

"You've been stuck with Gray your whole life, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I love my daddy. Now what's a 'girl talk"?"

"It's when a few girls sit down and have a chat about girl stuff. You know, like makeup and boys and stuff!"

"Oh. But I'm not really into any of that stuff."

"You are now."

"Uh…okay!"

"Good. Now let's start. Do you read any magazines?"

"No."

"Wear any makeup?"

"No."

"Do you like Romeo?"

"No!"

"You're hopeless."

"That's not very nice." Kima said while crossing her arms.

Cana just laughed. "Fine, whatever. And here I though you could be my little prodigy or something. Wanna drink?" she said gesturing to the barrel next to her.

Kima just stared at it with a blank expression, "I'm five years old."

"That's plenty old enough!"

Kima returned her gaze to Cana. "You're interesting." She said.

Cana's eyes widened.

"What? Did I say something weird?" Kima asked suddenly worried that she had offended her guildmate.

"No, it's nothing…" Cana replied.

Cana spent the rest of the day watching Kima run around painting things, studying magic, and talking to random people about random things.

* * *

><p><span>The next morning…..<span>

**Cana's POV**

I just sat there. I sat at the train station, waiting for Team Natsu to return from their mission. I turned to face Kima, who was sitting next to me, devouring a stack of oreos.

She finished her last one when she turned to look at me.

She just giggled, but then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oreos are yummy but eating them is just so sad."

"Um…why?"

"Because," she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "when I sank my teeth into that last one, I swear I heard it scream."

She's so cute.

She's….so much like her mother.

I shook the thought away and just laughed. I wrapped an arm around my new friend and smiled at her.

"I'm sure that oreo is happy to be in a new place, and it probably forgives you."

"So, the oreo went to heaven?"

"No. It's just happy to be in your tummy!" I leaned in and started tickling her.

She laughed and laughed. Her laugh was just like her mother's.

I stopped, before I could feel sad all over again.

Kima just smiled up at me and giggled some more.

I heard a loud noise behind me and stood up as I saw the train pull into the station.

Lucy exited first, followed by Gray, and then Erza carrying a motion sick Natsu over her shoulder, and then Happy flew behind them. They spotted us and started walking towards me.

I watched as Kima ran up to Gray and hugged him. He kissed her on the cheek.

I couldn't help but shed a single tear.

_Life, it changes so fast._

There were two things I hated about the scene in front of me.

I couldn't hug my father like that.

and

2. The fact that her mother wasn't there with her.

I wiped the salt water off my cheek and walked toward my friends.

They smiled and greeted me. After I left Kima in her dad's care, I walked back home.

Well, it started out as walking,

But soon I found myself running, trying to bury my emotions before I could shattered into pieces.

But I knew that in reality, I was already…

_Broken._

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Did that spark any curiosity? Anyways, REVIEW!


	17. October 12th13th, X784

Dear Readers,

Yes, I know, it's been awhile. Oh and I know I made quite a few people curious 'cause of that last chapter but you're all gonna have to wait because that Cana and Cyra backstory deosn't come 'till later.

And this chapter is no compensation, and it'll probably be short and boring, but read it anyways, it has some important info for the future plus I don't have much time to write unfortunately.

:/ I have a big test on wednesday and I"ve been studying nonstop, that is my excuse. Anyways, Enjoy and Thanks!

Replies to the reviews:

Helder: Only Cana, but the reason why is a secret until later :)

GrayFullbusterfangirl: Yup, you'll have to wait to find out about Cana and Cyra, but here's some more daddy-daughter time coming up, :)

starlet0945: It's a secret till later ;)

Guest: It's a secret until later :)

fairytaillover: :)

sekushi no sakura subarashi: It's a secret :) you'll have to wait to find out much later.

Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Yes you're equation is correct, and GrayCy hmmm yes my OC couple. :) I'm trying not to make this into too much of a romance story. But the whole Cyra side story will weave it's way into some chapters but not others, so you're going to have to wait much longer for more info, even more of a reason to keep an eye on this story! :D

Guest: Thanks! (But you're gonna have to wait to get rid of your curiosity 'cause more info about Cana and Cyra won't come until later).

And so we leave one journey for a short while to enter another...

* * *

><p><strong>Kima's POV<strong>

"Kima?" I heard Daddy yell from the other room.

"Yes, Daddy?" I responded.

"Come here, we need to talk."

I cautiously approached the couch in the living room where Daddy was positioned. To the left of him sat Lucy, scanning the pages of her book-in-progress. Their preoccupied faces created an appearance of relaxation, but a hint of a tense aura lurked in the room.

I sat on the floor in front of them and cuddled up with the blanket that was lying there. The calypso-blue fabric felt like a sea of feathers rushing against my clammy skin. The blanket served as a vestige of comfort before I faced what Daddy held in his thoughts. I clung on to this feeling—it was soft and reminded me of Aries' wool bomb.

"You've been doing better and better." Daddy leaned over and looked into my eyes.

I smiled and nodded.

"Well, there's really only one more step to your training."

I gasped with glee and sat up straighter. "Really? Tell me, tell me, tell me now pleeease."

Daddy smirked, "All you need to do is train for another week."

"Just a week? That's really the final step?"

"Well there's a catch. You're gonna half to do it up north."

"In the North? Because it's Ice Magic, right? So I need to adjust to the cooler temperatures?"

"That's right. I was born and raised up there and it was the place where I spent my days training. We'll leave in the morning, now go get some sleep."

Daddy helped me up and then patted me on the back. His hand sent a feeling of warmth down my back. He sent me off to bed.

He did the usual, 'goodnight, I love you, then a kiss on the forehead' routine.

He left me lying there, with thoughts of tomorrow still lingering in my head. I wondered what it would be like up there. I'd be working my butt off in the freezing cold. I shook the feeling off anxiety off and replaced it with determination and excitement. It was another way to follow in daddy's footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I grabbed my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. I lifted up a blue and yellow back pack and slung it over my other shoulder. They were both pretty heavy, filled with enough supplies to last a week. I fixed the collar on my coat and handed Lucy a brown basket woven with straw and told her to carry it.

I ran over to my bedroom and sat Kima up. She was still asleep and her eye twitched and she muttered something incomprehensible.

I changed her into a yellow and white dress, with short sleeves, that ended at her mid-thighs, and then carried her on my back. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and buried her face into it. Her hair tickled my skin as it cascaded down my collarbone and onto my coat.

"C'mon Lucy, we can't miss the train!" I yelled and she ran after me as I exited the house.

I handed her the house key (which I had bought to replace my old one about a year ago), a small silver key that was shaped like cloud attached to a picket covered in little blue crystals(Kima had picked it out), in exchange for the basket. I quickly reminded her of everything from being careful not letting Natsu in to turning all the lights off before bed.

Then I hurried over to the train station, with two bags over my shoulders, a basket in hand, and a 5 year old on my back.

I hopped on right before departure and found a booth with 4 caramel colored leather seats and a dark cherry colored wooden table. There were two seats on each side of the table. I dropped my luggage under the table and laid Kima down on one of the seats. I set the basket on the table and sat in the seat next to her. I was still panting, but once I caught my breath, I started to relax into the softness of the comfy seats, I crossed my arms and placed them on the table, leaning my head into it. The wood was hard and bit rough so I used my arms to support my head. My eyes were still wide open though.

This was going to be a long trip. Even though we'll only be there for a week, it'll feel almost like an eternity. But maybe I'm just nervous.

The train ride is pretty long too, a full day to get there. Well, 12 hours actually, not 24.

I haven't been up North for awhile so I know it'll bring back some memories. Memories I spent with Lyon and Ur. Memories of training, memories of Deliora, and of my past.

I heard Kima stir beside me.

I turned to see her flutter her eyes. They opened wide and she jolted up like a bolt of lightning.

"W-where?" she panicked for a moment.

"We're on the train." I said.

"Oh." she relaxed.

It was already 8 am and we probably wouldn't arrive until 8 pm.

Kima slept in late and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I almost overslept too…

That's why I had been rushing to catch the train.

I heard a door open nearby and leaned out of our booth to see a woman in a uniform pushing a cart of food and stopping at each booth to take orders for lunch which wasn't for another 4 hours.

Her uniform consisted of a short navy blue pencil skirt, a white dress shirt covered mostly by a tight fitting blue short-sleeved coat, a dark blue and green tie, and black sandals.

She had green eyes and blonde hair that stopped at her chest, as well as bangs that were cut just above her eyes.

When she stopped in front of me, her voice rang out as clear as a bell. It annoyed me that her tone was flirtatious.

"Hi there, may I take your order?"

My mind recalled last night, when me and Lucy stayed up to make sandwiches and other food for the trip.

However, the smell of chocolate entered my nostrils. It smelt sweet and tampered with my senses.

I decided to scan the cart. It was a simple white cart with four shelves.

The top had paper for taking orders, the second shelf had an array of sandwiches and breads.

The third had boxes filled with sweets such as chocolate, lollipops, mochi, gum, and other things.

The fourth and final shelf was decorated with an assortment of flowers. I could smell the scent of rosemary and thyme from where I sat.

"One chocolate bar and a white rose."

The woman's smile fell and her face looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh, alright, are you sure you don't want to order anything."

"No, I'm fine, thank you." I said, rather harshly then I had intended.

She frowned and handed me a chocolate bar. She then took a red colored napkin and wrapped a single white rose in it. She passed it to me, our fingers slightly touched. She pulled away quickly and blushed, a frown still evident on her face. I shrugged it off and placed the items on the table.

The woman began to continue pushing her cart but stopped abruptly and turned her head in my direction, "If you need anything just let me know, by the way my name is Lianne."

"Thank You, Lianne."

She walked away frustrated.

I unwrapped the rose and one of its thorn pricked the top parcel of my index finger. Some blood oozed out. It smelled like iron and rust and I quickly wiped it away with my thumb, leaving a slight smear of red. I froze the rose from the flower down and watched as the stem turned to ice and I slightly tapped it against the side of the table. The stem cracked and fell into a pool of crystals, twinkling and dancing through the air until they reached their destination on the ground. What was left was the flower of a white rose, nestled into my hand.

I swiftly turned and plopped it between Kima's ear and cheek. There it entwined itself with strands of her loose hair. She had been observing me the whole time.

"Did you get those things for me?"

I nodded and handed her the chocolate bar. She smiled and started to press at the corner of the wrapper with her nimble fingers. She then began ripping it apart completely. She bit into the sweet chocolate and a spark of happiness hopped upon her face. She sucked on the bar and ate it bite by bite till nothing was left but a small piece.

She placed the piece upon her palm and held it out to me.

"And this is for you!" she grinned.

I smiled and ate it. She clapped and then turned her attention to the window where the scenery was rushing by, like a river of colors flying past us.

I pulled out the basket and told her to eat anything in it if she got hungry.

I then surveyed our compartment of the train. It was relatively empty. A few people here and there. Not many people go up North anyways.

After that, I just drifted into a deep slumber, waiting till the moment we would arrive in the area where I had spent a large portion of my life.

Waiting to show my daughter her roots, and to teach her to become a great wizard.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

As you can tell, I'm attempting to be more descriptive. Let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Review, favorite, and follow please! :)


	18. October 18th, X784

Dear Readers,

GOMENASAI! It's been sooo long since I last updated, and I apologize for that. I had writer's block and I got really busy with other stuff. Anyways, I'm back now, and this story's really only just begun. I've decided to take back what I said earlier, and you'll understand what I mean several chapters from now, so I just hope you all continue to read this story. Thanks so much! Replies to the reviews:

fairytaillover: okay, okay, and yeah. I'm happy I get mochi everyday (although maya's sad she doesn't get any.)

Helder: Thanks!

Fullbusterrulesmyheart: Yes, Lianne will play a more important role later.

Serena Fallenheart: I'm so sorry for not updating fast! And don't worry, more about Cyra and Cana will come within the next few chapters.

Roxamine13: Thanks!

LyLiLover Shiro: Thanks, and you'll see, just read this chapter :P

suikodengel: Yup, and I wish I could marry him as well. :)

Grayza: this is it!

Kyoko109: Your wish is my command.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!

_And so the training in the North begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>Kima's POV<strong>

I pressed my face against the soft ripples of my pillow and breathed in the scent of the crisp northern air.

Looking across from my small little bed, I could see the figure of a man sleeping. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. I tried to sleep, but kept waking up every 2 hours or so. I had no blanket, and it must have been negative something degrees, but after enduring this cold for 5 days, I had actually gotten used to it.

I breathed out, and I could see my breath in the air. I sat up straight and abruptly. Daddy shifted a bit when some sunlight poured into the room.

That right, we were in daddy's room. The room he used to sleep in when he was younger. The room he shared with his "brother". I knew Lyon-kun wasn't really his brother, but I wanted to think that way. That would mean I would have an uncle, and an aunt if I included Ultear, although she's not alive…

I shook daddy gently, and he opened an eye. He smirked a bit and suddenly pulled me into an embrace.

"Ready for Day 5?" he whispered. I giggle a bit and tried to pull him up and out of the bed, but just ended up letting his fingers slip out of mine, and a thud erupted as I fell back onto the ground.

We both laughed and daddy scooped me up into his arms.

I didn't expect him to start running out of the house. I was only wearing a very thin tank top and some really short shorts as daddy had instructed me to do for the whole week.

He dropped me in the snow and told me to start today's exercises.

The past 3 days had consisted of routine exercises and what I liked to describe as ruthless ice magic training. Daddy had dragged me to his old, now abandoned, house the night we arrived. He said no one lived there now since Ul had "died" and Lyon and daddy joined wizard guilds, and that that's where we would be staying.

The next morning, or the first day of training, he explained how everything would work, and on the second day we followed the schedule. It repeated itself every day, and now it was the 5th day. That meant I would have today, tomorrow, and the day after that to train.

Every morning would start out with 30 laps around a large field of snow and ice, wearning nothing but really light clothes. Daddy told me that this was how he acquired his habit of stripping and made me promise that I wouldn't obtain it.

After that, we would practice moves I already knew, and then work on new ones.

No matter how hard the training, I didn't want to falter, even a little bit. I had to let my determination shine. If I can't work through this then I'll never be a great mage like daddy. I thought about all the times Romeo complained about not being able to do magic, about the strength of Wendy even though she was far younger then daddy, and about how lucky I was for this opportunity. I could tell daddy was worried about me, but I had to show him I wasn't weak.

After I finished running, I took a few deep breaths, I couldn't waste anytime.

"Ice-Make: Lance" I shot out a frozen lance.

"Ice Make: Freeze Lance!" I shot out an even faster and longer frozen lance.

"Ice Make: Hammer" I wielded a large frozen hammer.

"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" This time, a spiked hammer erupted from my cold hands.

"Ice Make: Ice Impact" I struck down en enormous and intricate hammer, causing a great impact.

I practiced different Ice-Make moves such as: block, shield, floor, battle axe, geyser, cannon, prison, dummy, stairs, slide, rampart, grappling hook, gungnir, knuckle, saucer, fishnet, cocoon, and kite. Then I worked on Ice Make: Bow and Arrows, and Ice Make: Sword.

Now it was time for the new moves. I was prepared to learn them, but since it was now after noon, daddy made me eat lunch first.

We sat in Ul's old living room, devouring scraps of food. Daddy had a glassy look in his eyes, and I was thinking about strategies.

Daddy murmured something along the lines of: Are you too young?

My eyes narrowed, hoping I had heard him wrong, then I asked daddy to repeat himself. He looked up at me and cracked a smile, "Nothing, I didn't say anything, you aren't starting to hear stuff now are you?" He forcefully chuckled. He seemed so out of character, it bothered me.

We headed back outside and daddy showed me how to perform the new moves.

"Ice Make: SUPER FREEZE ARROW!" I yelled out as a large bow and harrow appeared in my hands.

I pulled back the string and swiftly released the arrow. A sharp _twing_ sound rang in my ears and the edge of the ice arrow pricked my finger as it shot into the sky, pushing a gust of wind into my face, and causing my hair to flow upwards for an instant. But the arrow landed in an arc, not making it very far.

I tried again and again, until the arrow went straight and far, little ice particles following it's path and shining in the dim sunlight that intruded the snowy area. Now I had to learn the second new move.

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" I formed a huge ice sword in my hands but found that it was too heavy, I couldn't balance it in my arms, and it swished from side to side, leaving great trails of raised ice everywhere. I tried to lift my arms higher, they were shaking and I was breathing heavily, using all my strength to keep the sword raised.

My magical power was dimming as cracks began to spread amongst the sides of the ice sword. I didn't have enough power, physically nor magically, to use the move and I came crashing down, sparks of ice sent me flying backwards. Daddy hurried over and caught me before I could stumble into the ground of solid ice beneath me.

He hoisted me up and wrapped him arms around mine and told me to cast it again. I did as I was told.

Daddy whispered about keeping calm and directing the flow of magical power to my hands. I closed my eyes and imagined the rush of icy magic flowing through me. I felt lighter inside and opened my eyes. In my hand was a very large ice sword, and it was much lighter than when I had held it moments ago. I didn't use any of my strength to hold it, it was as though the sword was being completely controlled the magic I was forcing into it.

Daddy released his grip on my arms. I tried to remain calm and the state of the ice didn't change. I slowly removed one hand. I could still hold it. I swung it around and then hit the ground as I would with the regular ice make sword, but the Excalibur created a wake of ice that spread like a wave straight along the point of the ground I had hit.

I tilted my head back to look at daddy. He looked down at me, pride beaming on his face, but I could sense a feeling of nostalgia coming from his smile.

'Those are the new moves for today, tomorrow you can learn ice bringer and death scythe."

By now the sun was setting, and the last part of our schedule everyday was a battle-a battle between daddy and me. It was my favorite part of training. I never won, obviously, because daddy was stronger, faster, better, and more experienced than I could ever be, but I was glad to be able to hold a fight, even for a little while.

And so, for the fifth time that week, we fought and he won. But it was fun. I may have been on my knees panting at the end of it, while daddy was standing without even breaking a sweat, but I looked up at him with a Natsu-like smile.

We went back into the house, ate dinner, and then rested up.

I had slept well that night, and was even more energetic in the morning.

Day 6

We repeated the schedule over again.

Daddy and I laughed, practiced, smiled, acted silly, worked hard, and had an incredible time that day. I learned death scythe but was nowhere near as skilled at using it as daddy was.

When I tried learning ice bringer, I tried to be fast and use it well. I practiced twisting with it, more x-formations, etc. Once I felt like I was good at it. I charged toward daddy.

Somehow, we ended up leaving the usual routine of reviewing, learning, practicing, and battling and started racing. Daddy and I got very far from where we started, but we didn't care at the moment.

We were shooting ice arrows and snowballs at each other. I froze the floor so that he would slip and she shot out a lance to trip me. I raised a geyser, he dodged before it could propel him upwards and he swung a hammer towards me. I couldn't jump high enough to avoid it and it hit and threw me outwards. I lifted my feet backwards and skidded across the ground, my feet were etching lines across the ice and I place my hand in front of me to stop.

Daddy ran over to see if I was okay. For a second, I pretended to be in pain. He looked shocked and scared. Then I pounced on daddy, sending both of us plummeting towards the snowy ground.

He just lied there, arms and legs spread out, and I was on top of him, pinning him down. Daddy looked at me for a split second, and then, in a flash, he grabbed my arms and flipped over so that he was now the one on top of me.

Snow was entangled with my hair and I saw tufts of it on his. Our bodies and faces were sprinkled with flakes of sparkly ice.

We both burst out in fits of laughter.

And then we heard a rumble come from the sky.

Daddy and I hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. It was almost pitch black now, when it seemed like only a little while ago the sun had been shining and the sky had been a foggy light blue. There were a few clouds scattered about, one of which was shading the moon, refusing to let much light pass through. We could barely see.

Another rumble sounded out.

I clutched daddy's hand.

I felt a raindrop slide down my forehead, and several of them were flattening daddy's spiky hair. He frowned.

We got up and a flutter of wind shook me and I pushed me into daddy, almost knocking him over. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He started walking, sliding backwards whenever a flurry of wind hit him. I was staring at the place we were retreating from. Although the wind was shoving against daddy's face, it was blowing against my back, sending my semi-long hair flying in a peculiar direction.

I couldn't see much, and I pressed my cheek against daddy's warm head and let his hair surround me.

We walked for a while, and I found comfort in the crook of daddy's neck.

By now it was raining hard, we were soaked from head to toe. The wind had also picked up, and it was hard to move, and it was cold. Daddy seemed unaffected, but I was trying hard to accept the icy state I was in. I had come to the point where I couldn't feel too cold anymore. But daddy was of course better at withstanding it then I was.

The wind was loud too, it hurt my frozen ears. But this was a much larger storm than we had anticipated. It was a blizzard. Snow flew everywhere, surrounding us, tossing us this way and that. Had it just been daddy, he probably wouldn't mind the blizzard that much, but I was with him, and he was trying to shield me from it. I had never been in a blizzard before.

I wasn't sure how far we were from where we had been staying. We were most likely, very far away, so finding shelter in these conditions would be near impossible.

I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

I heard the creak of a rusty door opening and closing. My eyes shot open. It was still dark. Actually, it was even darker. But there was no rain, or snow, or wind. We were inside. Daddy set me down and grabbed my hand. We walked through the building feeling our way. I bumped into a few spider webs and shrieked. Daddy panicked and hit his foot against something hard. He gave a very small cry of pain as he wasn't expecting to hit something. He fell to the ground and I dropped with him. I felt something wet, warm and sticky, and it smelled like blood.

Hurriedly, (I wasn't really thinking) I used my light magic to turn on a little ray of light. I placed it on my shoulder. It expanded and sent beautiful golden rays of light through the room. I could now see where we were. It was an abandoned church that was old and starting to fall apart.

Rows of broken benches surrounded daddy and I. I realized that he had probably hit his foot on the edge of one of them since were sitting in the narrow middle aisle.

Looking down, I noticed that his foot was bleeding, and quickly rushed to fix it. I tore off the hem of my tank top and carefully wrapped it around daddy's injured foot. I tied a little knot at the end. My tank top now slightly exposed the bottom of my stomach but I was too tired to care.

I looked up at daddy's face and was about to ask if he was okay. I stopped myself.

It was then that I realized that he was staring at the light on my shoulder.

**Gray's POV**

This was light magic. Kima had just cast light magic. I gave little notice to the pain in my foot, or anything that was going on. I didn't even take the time to see where we were.

As soon as her finger lit up, I stopped moving.

I just sat and stared. I stared at the magic and the rays of luminescent light.

She looked at me. I didn't avert my gaze.

Kima's voice fell to a very soft whisper as she recognized what I was looking at.

"I'm sorry" she said.

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent.

Should I be angry? Or hurt? Sad? Nostalgic? Maybe I should be proud. I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything anymore.

I hesitated to speak, it was hard to find the right words to say.

"Kima…" I started, but couldn't finish.

"I wanted to be stronger."

She said it loudly and clearly and paused before continuing.

"I thought that if I learned daddy's magic and mommy's magic, then I could be the best. I could be strong like daddy, or even stronger. I wanted to be a Fairy Tail wizard, a great mage, someone better than all of Fiore. I wanted you to be proud of me. I want to be a great wizard. I want to be light mage, and an Ice creation wizard, and so much more. Maybe even one of the ten great wizard saints! I need to be better, stronger, faster. I, I-"

"I love you" I cut her off. Kima had little tears in eyes and was trying hard to explain to me why she had been hiding her light magic powers.

I just pulled her close and hugged her. She grew silent. Not another word was spoken for the rest of the night. The orbs of light faded away, and at some point, we had fallen into a deep sleep.

**Kima's POV**

"I'm not sure why I even bothered to look for you."

An unfamiliar voice woke me up. It was speaking with daddy. I didn't open my eyes, I could tell that I was lying on top of daddy and his arms were wrapped around me, just like how we had been last night. I was tired, unsure of when we had gone to sleep. It had probably been really late. I've never felt this tired before.

The voice continued. "I went down to your guild, I haven't been down there since after the whole Nirvana fiasco, but met with that Lucy character on the way there. She was surprised to see me. I was going to go visit you, you know. I asked her how you were. She told me that lots of things have happened since we last met. I wasn't really listening 'till she mentioned where you went. I heard you came up North to train someone. Like I said, I wasn't listening. I presume your pupil is that little girl lying on top of you. I have to say, I should've known you'd be harassing young girls instead of training them." The voice laughed.

"Don't insult daddy." I said fiercely after opening my eyes.

"Daddy!? What've you got this girl calling you, Gray? Isn't that going a bit overboard. I know you're a stripper but making a little girl call you daddy is going a bit far. Ul would be disgusted with you." The man smirked.

"I call him daddy because he is my daddy!" I yelled sharply at the man. Daddy looked down at me and smiled, but he was trying not to make eye contact with the man.

The man just laughed. "Wow Gray, I can't believe you've convinced her of something as outrageous of that. And you're training her to learn ice magic? She looks a bit pathetic to me, couldn't you pick someone a bit better?"

"Shut up," Daddy snapped, "Sh-She's my kid!" He tried saying it with confidence.

The man took a step back, looking rather surprised. He looked like he was going to say something, but didn't.

I took this time to study the man. He had spiky white hair and narrow eyes, with a guild emblem I didn't recognize on the same spot that daddy had his.

"Daddy, who's that?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

Daddy responded coldly,

"That's Lyon."

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Well, I hoped you liked it.

If your a Lyon fan, then yay he's here! And he may seem a little mean but that's just how he is with Gray, but you know that.

As for everyone waiting to see what up with Cana and Cyra, please be patient.

This is a long slow moving story, so you're going to have to wait to see how everything unfolds. It's only just begun! Thanks for sticking with me, having patience, and supporting me!

I'm sorry if I have made any mistakes in this chapter. I only proofread it once, and I didn't go back and read my other chapters even though its been so long. If you find a flaw, please feel free to message me, thanks! And let me know what you think!

PLEASE **REVIEW**, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW!

**I will try my best to update soon.**


	19. October 19th, X784

Dear Readers,

Replies to reviews:

GrayLu: Hi, and thanks!

Mirajane S and Erza S: That's an interesting thought.

Kyoichi Amaya: Thanks, and yes, Natsu and Kima have interacted, but not very much…well not yet at least.

Guest: Well, you'll be seeing that Lyon turns out to be a lot nicer to Kima than to Gray, and yes he'll be helping. :)

FTftw: Thanks :)

_And now another mage has arrived…_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I stood up, brushing myself off, and turned to face Lyon. Kima was hiding behind me now, and had attached her hands to my arm. She was acting shy again.

Lyon said nothing, and there was an awkward pause before Kima stepped out. She positioned herself directly in front of Lyon and clapsed her hands behind her back. They momentarily eyed each other, as if attempting to decipher each other. They just observed one another. Feeling amused, I smirked, but then my jaw dropped when Kima lunged toward Lyon, catching him in hug.

Lyon looked a bit surprised, and just awkwardly stood there before Kima let go. She looked directly into his eyes before smiling and holding her hand out.

"My name is Kima Fullbuster. It's nice to meet you Lyon-kun. You're my uncle!"

The grin plastered across her face was so cute that I couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy has told me so many things about you," she continued, "and it's just so exciting to finally meet you."

Lyon slowly lifted his hand to meet hers but hesitated before actually shaking it, "I-Is that so? It's nice to meet you too, Kima-chan." They shook hands and Kima seemed oddly energetic.

I guess she's already accepted him as a friend.

I grunted, "Oi, Lyon, what time is it."

"Hell if I know," he responded, "probably almost noon."

"Crap, Kima we better hurry if we're gonna finish training. Today's the last day."

Her eyes widened and she rapidly nodded her head, proceeding to grab my hand, interlock our fingers, and dash out the door, dragging me behind. I started running next to her, but was disheartened by the fact that Lyon had caught up to us and was smirking at me. I just stared at him blankly as we ran.

"What? You don't mind if I help you train Kima-chan, now do you _daddy_?" Lyon teased.

I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him and ran faster, but he could still keep his pace identical to mine.

He's just going to continue to piss me off all day, isn't he?

**Lyon's POV**

Kima.

Kima-chan.

My mind went blank for a second.

Daughter

Gray's daughter.

Gray has a daughter.

It was still hard to register in my head. I sighed.

Gray turned to look at me. I just kept looking straight.

We said nothing to each other the entire time Kima-chan was running around. It didn't take that long to get back to the place where Gray and his pupil had been training all week.

When Lucy said that he was training someone, it hadn't occurred to me to think about who it was. And now here I am, helping Gray train his kid.

This might be fun.

She's cute. I always thought that if Gray had a kid, it would turn out to be as ugly as him.

I chuckled out loud.

"What are you thinking about, bastard?" Gray questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" I asked nonchalantly. He was a bit taken aback, but Gray shrugged it off.

"Tch…you're still thinking about that? I never had any reason to tell you." He replied.

I stretched my arms and plopped myself down onto the snow. I brushed my hand through my soft white hair, as Gray often does with his hair.

As Gray and Kima-chan worked on Ice-Make skills, I sunk deeper into the snow, letting the cold envelop me. Staring up at the foggy sky and watching my breath fade into the air as I exhaled, I started to think, drowning out all background noise.

Why am I here? Why did I want to help Gray train his student? I just wanted to see if he was doing alright, so did that mean I cared about Gray? I admit, I wasn't expecting him have a child. It's still a bit of a shock.

She does look like him though. And she called me uncle…

Uncle.

So she's my niece?

Does that mean Gray is my brother? I guess we were like family back then.

Whatever the case, it's still fun to tease him. I wonder what it'll be like getting to know Kima-chan.

These were the simple thoughts clouding my mind.

I left Lamia Scale saying that I'd be back soon, they're probably not worried. I am pretty strong, and they know that. Being gone for awhile won't matter.

Training, huh? So she's going to be an ice mage like her father.

I guess I might as well help out. It's not like I've got anything better to do now anyways, and it can't be too hard to train a little girl.

Geez, Gray better be grateful, I searched for him after a blizzard, and now I'm helping him train his kid.

Honestly, I really did kind of miss the feel of the North. Well, I'm back here now.

The sharp edge of an icy blade sliding past my face startled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Lyon-kun!" exclaimed a sweet voice. I bolted upright to find myself facing Kima-chan. Some snow fell off my head.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I smiled, trying to be polite. I knew nothing about this girl, but I better start out having a good relationship with her.

I studied the Death Scythe in her hands. The color of the ice was interesting and it suited her, it was a well-made scythe as well. I guess Gray's been teaching her well.

"Kima-chan, "I began, "you want to learn ice-make, ne?"

"Yeah," she gave me a genuine smiled.

Wow, she's pretty adorable. "Yosh!" I yelled, making a fist in the air in front of me, "then static ice-make can't be the only ice-make you're gonna learn. Are you all done training with Gray for today?"

She turned to look at Gray, and they had a silent conversation with their eyes. I sat there puzzled for a minute before Gray nodded and Kima-chan turned her attention back to me.

"Yeah, but there's just one thing we have to do after you're done doing whatever you're going to with me, Lyon-kun." She answered.

"Do you want to know what it is?" I asked, flicking my eyes at Gray for a second.

"Yeah!"

"Prepare yourself, Kima Fullbuster," I said while talking like a weirdo and pointing at her, "today you're going to learn dynamic ice-make!"

She gave me huge smile, "That's the ice-make you specialize in, ne Lyon-kun? You're really going to teach it to me!?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, returning to my normal self. At this, Gray let out a little 'hmph', earning himself a sly smile from me.

We stood up and I started to show her how to perform different dynamic ice-make moves.

**Kima's POV**

Of course, it was hard learning dynamic ice-make, since I was used to static as daddy had been teaching me. Lyon-kun was still a really good teacher.

I was learning so many new things, and it was really starting to tire me out. But if I don't give it my all, I won't get anywhere.

Lyon seemed to be a lot nicer around me than he was with daddy. He was kind of funny too. I had instantly decided that I liked Lyon-kun, but I could tell that daddy was irritated by his presence.

After a long week of ice-make training, I had learned most of daddy's moves, and some of Lyon's. But since this is ice creation magic, there was an almost infinite amount of things I could still learn to make.

And in addition to that, I'm still trying to get better at light magic.

Now there's only one thing left, the last battle between me and daddy.

I got into a fighting stance, and Lyon stood off to the side, smirking and watching.

Daddy stood there, and motioned for the battle to begin.

I charged.

I shot tons of moves at him, all of which he blocked.

He swerved behind me and crossed just his hands to launch a wall of ice that propelled me forward. I stumbled but then swung my legs and ended up sliding along the side of the wall, a bit dizzily.

I shot out a lance, he dodged and froze the floor.

I slipped but before I could land on my back, I lifted myself up with a geyser and jumped off using a grappling hook, landing right behind daddy, I slid underneath him. He looked down at me and I smiled, our hair seemed to be swaying in slow motion, than in a quick instant, I tried to trip him, he jumped backwards and landed feet apart, one hand on the ground. He lift his head, extended his arm and a sword of ice formed in his hand. Then daddy charged at me.

I blocked with another sword, and we fought like that for a bit, with sparks of ice flying each time we made contact and crossed swords, not to mention we were grinning like fools.

The final time we hit the swords against each other lasted a few seconds, and the impact blew us a little apart. Daddy spun in a circle, almost gracefully, as his sword turned to twin blades shooting out from his arms, they suddenly struck right around my neck, crossed like an x, his right blade and his left blade crossed on each side of me, pinning me to one of the few tress around us. I dropped my sword.

Daddy won.

His blades dissolved into icy sparkles, and I took a deep breath, then he gave me a hug and whispered, "Congratulations, Kima, you're an ice creation wizard now."

I had a giant grin plastered across my face, and I hugged daddy back with all my might and released a childish giggle.

Everything I had every done prior to now has been totally and completely worth it. I don't think l can ever forget what I'm feeling at this moment.

**Lyon's POV**

A feeling of utter nostalgia overtook me as I ate alongside Gray in our childhood home. Everything here reminded me of Ul, and of all of our training. My smile was reminiscent of when I was younger and I knew that Gray had noticed. I ate in silence as Kima-chan chattered away with her dad. Eventually, I got up so as to give them some privacy.

However, I soon returned, but they weren't expecting me. I stood with my back pressed against the corridor so as to listen in on their conversation.

"So I'm guessing you like Lyon?" Gray spoke first.

Lima-chan giggled, "Yeah, Lyon-kun's really cool!" she smiled.

I was slightly peering in to look at them as they talked.

They were sitting next to each other. There was an awkward pause before Gray continued on.

"About last night," he hesitantly looked over at Kima-chan, who was staring at her lap and twiddling her fingers.

"I'm not mad." He stated.

She looked up at him, "Really?"

Gray nodded, "No, but I am disappointed."

Kima-chan cringed, "S-sorry. I'm sorry, daddy." Her eyes started brimming with tears, and I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I frowned. I felt kind of angry towards Gray for making his daughter cry, but I wouldn't dare go into that room, at least not yet.

Gray put a hand on her shoulder and Kima-chan stared at him, trying not to let the tears fall.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he said softly.

Kima-chan's tears stopped. Then she hugged Gray tightly and started sobbing. He just sighed and a small smiled was visible on his face.

**Gray's POV**

This turned into a big deal, it wasn't like it was a huge problem though, but I just patted Kima's back until she calmed down. I don't know how she was feeling, but I felt a knot of guilt twisting in my stomach. I had never made her cry, and thinking about the issue that caused it in the first place, well it just seemed petty. Maybe I had just wanted her to put more trust in me.

I felt the weight come off of my chest and looked down to see Kima looking up at me, she was still clinging to my arms. Her cheeks were flushed and her nose was a little pink, but the tears were gone.

"Daddy," she whispered, "I want to know more about mommy."

I wanted to say 'So do I.' but instead I just smiled at her and said, "Okay."

The door opened and Lyon casually walked in, "We have to go soon, or else we'll miss the train."

He was smiling, and I sensed something deeper hidden behind that smile, but I just shrugged it off.

I took Kima's hand and led her to her stuff so that she could get ready to leave.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that the future would get more and more complicated.

I was afraid of what would happen next. I needed to investigate Cyra more, not to mention the stress and fear that would come from Kima's newfound wizard status. Now that she could go on missions, there was a much greater risk of her getting injured, or possibly worse. I chose not to even consider the latter option for it would force me into a pit of despair and worry. All this stress was starting to get to me, but I didn't want anyone to know how distraught I was, so I put on a false smile.

I just hoped that Kima wouldn't see right through it…

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Not a very long chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Hey, I just wanted to let you know that **the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write a new chapter.** So if you like this story at all, please review, Even just short little message about what you thought of it will make me happy. So **please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks so much for your support!**

I'll try to update soon, please keep reading this story and have patience!


	20. November 2nd, X784

Dear Readers,

I'm so happy they finally put Natsu's Chariot Speech in the anime! It was good in the manga, but even better in the anime. Such a touching speech. I love Fairy tail so much.

Replies to the Reviews-

Mirajane S and Erza S: Keep reading to find out! The answer will probably be revealed within the next several chapters…

Kyoichi Amaya: Thanks! And it'll be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for waiting!

ftftw: I hope this chapter serves to be even more intriguing.

Kyoko109: You'll see…

ilovedaddy: Thank You So Much!

_And so another piece of the puzzle reveals itself…_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Last week, Kima went on her first mission. It was successful.

When she came back, I felt more relieved than ever. And now she's on a second mission. And with just Natsu! Apparently, he asked her to go on a mission with her and she accepted. I feel like we're growing more apart. But she says I'm just paranoid. She's growing up way too fast and it's pissing me off.

I'm taking this time (while Kima's away) to find Cyra.

I let out a deep sigh and stood up to go to the library.

Maybe I'll find something there.

As I walked toward the guild's enormous library, I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned to see Cana following me.

She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back over head, "Where are you going, Gray?" she asked.

"To the library," I said cautiously, as I turned and kept walking.

I wasn't expecting her to run up beside me and continue speaking, "Well, I was just going there too!" she said weirdly.

"Cana, is there something wrong? You're acting strange."

"…" There was no response.

When we arrived at the library, I started searching the shelves.

"Mira? Would you happen to have any books on independent wizards?" I asked the s-class mage standing upon the high ladder.

"Hm, I think there's one above you and to the right, on the third shelf. Yeah, that one." She replied as I followed the directions.

I sat down and started flipping through it.

Cana grabbed a random book of the bottom shelf and sat down next to me.

We eyed each other for awhile. The silence swallowing us was annoying me and eventually I just bluntly stated, "Spill it."

"What?"

"You're hiding something, tell me what it is."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, now tell me."

"Gray, what are you looking for?"

"…"

"_Who_ are you looking for?"

My bangs shadowed my eyes as I gently replied, "Kima's mother."

By now, Mira had already left the room leaving us to our silence.

We said nothing and the only noise was that of me turning the page, searching for her name.

And it just continued like that.

Cana was staring off into space. I looked at her.

I was curious. Why was she acting like this? Why'd she come here with me, she's obviously not here for herself.

Does she want to know more about Kima's mother too? Should I tell her about Cyra?

Then the silence was shattered.

Cana stared into my eyes, a determined expression illuminating her serious face. My eyes widened as she spoke.

"She was my cousin."

**Kima's POV**

Natsu-san and I pushed away the enormous leaves that blocked our way.

We talked and laughed along the way. The humidity of the jungle was irritating my skin, and it smelled rancid in this area. However, having Natsu-san along made the mission more fun. I'm feeling disappointed though. My second mission and I still haven't gone anywhere with daddy. I didn't complain though. I could only hope to go on a mission with daddy soon. For now, I'd enjoy my time with Natsu-san and Happy, who was flying a little behind us.

I wish I could fly right now, fly up and out of the prickly plants tickling my ankles, and into the sky where the air was fresh and less…warm.

Natsu-san was wearing his usual clothes, and I had developed my own 'usual' clothes.

The outfit consisted of:

A blue dress, no sleeves or straps, and cut off at mid-thigh.

A yellow belt tied around the middle of the dress, right above my waist

A ribbon tied around my right arm in a bow, the same color as my guild mark

Dark Blue sandals, girly and adorned with pretty silver gems, and crossed around my ankles.

"The enemy is right ahead of us, in that small cave." Natsu-san said as we emerged from the foliage and onto a grass plain. The environment is rather diverse wherever we are. Natsu-san hadn't bothered to tell me where the mission was taking place but I didn't care much.

Hapyy flew around Natsu and hovered above him, eyeing the new terrain.

Natsu-san grinned at me and then started yelling, "The reward is awesome. Let's teach this guy a lesson. He'll fear the power of Fairy Tail forever. Show me what you're made of Kima! I wanna know just how good the kid of that weakling Gray is! Are You Ready?!"

I giggled at his idiocy and then put on a grin that rivaled his, pumped my fist in the air, and exclaimed, "YEAH!"

We entered into the stuffy cave and the air got even hotter. I had gotten so used running in the icy cold air of the North that I had to restrain myself from stripping. It was hard, but I had to make sure I didn't develop such an awkward habit. After all, I had made a promise to daddy that I wouldn't.

And I keep my promises.

**Cana's POV**

I don't why I broke my promise.

I had promised not to tell Gray. I had promised her. And some part of me had promised myself.

But here I was, telling my tale of despair to the one person I never wanted to tell it to.

But he left me no choice. What was I supposed to do-sit around and watch him try to figure it out by himself?

So I told him.

I told him a story.

A story that had no happy ending…

_Flashback_

Cana Alberona. 12 years old.

_I stood there in silence, watching his retreating back. Gildarts was leaving again, for another mission. I don't know when he'll come back or even _if_ he'll come back. And I still haven't told him…_

_That he's my father…_

_Feeling melancholy, I walked to the back of the guild and sat down. It was sunset and the glistening rays of multicolored light were spreading through the sky. I tilted my head back and rested my weight upon my arms. I let my eyes close for a few moments, so as to muster up some thoughts of hope. I heaved a big sigh, and when I opened my eyes again, they were met with glistening amber ones._

_I jolted up and a yelp escaped my lips._

"_W-who are you?" I asked while trying to catch my breath._

"_Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" she asked in a cheerful tone, "What are you doing lying there. You've got a guild emblem on you, are you a wizard too?"_

"_Uh, yeah, what guild are you from?"_

"_I'm not from a guild," she replied blankly, "but I came here looking for my cousin. Would you happen know her?"_

"_I might, what's her name?"_

"_Cana."_

"_Sorry, but I don't have any relatives." I said coldly, knowing that this must be some sort of joke._

"_You do now. My name is Cyra. Pleased to meet you. I'm your mother's brother's daughter. Does that help explain anything?"_

_Her words were starting to register in my brain. I tried to shake it away._

"_Did you join this guild to find your father? Oh and I offer my condolences for your mother's passing."_

"_Thanks," I muttered. I eyed her before continuing, "And yeah."_

"_Well," she persisted, "did you find him?"_

"_Sort of," I murmured and turned my head away so as not to make any more eye contact with the stranger. "I don't know you, so just leave me alone."_

"_Now is that any way to treat family?" she giggled._

_I was still lying on the ground and the grass was tickling my skin. Cyra held her and out to me, and I looked up at her. Hesitantly, I place my hand in hers and she hoisted me up. I took a look at her face._

_She smiled at me._

_Ever since that day, Cyra would sometimes come to visit me. We'd talk. I was so happy. I had…family. Of course, I still couldn't tell Gildarts the truth, but it was nice to have someone to talk to-someone who I could call my flesh and blood. _

_My cousin became dear to me._

_I was surprised when she told me she had fallen for Gray. I hadn't even been aware that they had met._

_She told of all the places they went together and all the things they did. _

_I had never seen her look so happy. And I was happy for her._

_But when she came to me one day, with a worried and tired expression replacing her usual cheerful and upbeat one, I felt a pang of fear._

"_What's wrong?" I inquired._

"_Cana," she began, "promise you won't tell Gray!"_

"_What?" I asked innocently._

"_Please, just promise!" she pleaded._

_I looked into those sparkling yet desolate amber eyes. What I saw was a vast array of emotion, overcome almost entirely by anxiety._

_She was panicked and the slightest bit of salt water lined her eyes, threatening to come spilling out._

"_I promise." I said solemnly. My voice was nothing but a hushed and empty whisper, as if I was afraid I'd break her._

_She looked so…fragile._

"_I," she attempted to spit out her words, "I, I."_

_She took a deep breath, making no eye contact._

_Then in a single swift movement, she lifted her eyes to meet mine and blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"_

_My eyes widened and my hands shook a little bit._

_I was overwhelmingly shocked._

_There was a tense silence that seeped around us for a quite awhile._

_I said nothing._

_She said nothing._

_I'm not sure what either of us was thinking._

_Eventually, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it._

"_It's going to be okay." I whispered._

_More silence. I took a look at her face._

_The tears were pouring down._

_I cringed, "Why don't you want him to know?"_

_Cyra grabbed my shoulders and ever so lightly pulled me closer to her. She clutched my clothing in her hands and closed the space between us._

_We stood there, locked in an embrace._

_It felt like an eternity passed by._

_I simply placed my hand on her back. I did not pat it. I did not rub it. I offered no other comfort._

_All she needed right then was to bury her pain in my shoulder. And I let her._

_Her hair slightly fell beside her, in a very messy manner. _

"_I-I just…I just can't." was her reply._

_I stood there. I looked at nothing. I thought of nothing._

_I merely listened to her cry…_

* * *

><p><em>She was gone for 9 months. Her baby's due date was September 2<em>_nd__. I knew that the date would be correct._

_Cyra came back one week prior to the due date. I pressed my hand to her now large belly. I felt a light kick._

_I smiled. But it vanished when I heard Cyra's next words._

_I was astonished to hear that it would be last time she visited me._

"_WHY?!" I yelled. I was afraid. I didn't want to lose her. In a way, she was the only family I had._

_She gave me sad smile. It was soft, and she had a meaningful look in her eyes. The color in them was faded. They were like echoes of the past._

"_I'm going to die soon." she said bluntly. Cyra was straightforward, and although very sad, there had a glint of hope radiating from her._

_I froze. I barely even breathed. _

_Our eyes stood transfixed. Our gaze never parted. It was like we were staring into each other's souls._

"_Why?" I said much more quietly. _

_She shook her head. "Don't concern yourself."_

"_Death?" I murmured, "why? Are you sick? Are you in trouble? Please, let me help you, Cyra!"_

_I reached my hand out to her but she stopped it with hers. She would no longer make eye contact with me. Her line of sight was pointed toward the area in front of my feet. _

_She let go of my hand and clenched her fists. I watched them shake._

"_Don't concern yourself." She repeated. Her voice sounded heartbroken, and it was hard for her to even say those words._

"_Isn't there anything I can do?" There was pain in my voice. My eyes were wide with disbelief and sadness. I couldn't stop wondering what in the world was happening. _

_It was all too sudden._

"_And the baby? What about her? And what about Gray?" I asked._

"_I'm sure he'll make a great father. I trust him." She said softly. A light smile traced her face. It was still a sad one though._

"_You don't mean you're going to-"_

_She cut me off with a nod. Cyra shut her eyes for a moment. By now, I was shaking. I stared at the ground below me, my eyes still wide._

_She's going to die? She going to leave me behind. Cyra's going to die…and I can't do anything?!_

_I shook my head and clutched the sides of it. I felt a few tears trickle down my face._

_What am I supposed to do? _

_What do I do now?_

_What can I do?_

_What's going on!_

_Those thoughts repeatedly circled my mind. _

_I broke down. _

_I fell to my knees and held tight onto the grass. Droplets of tears stained the ground._

_Why? I asked myself again. Why?_

_I felt like screaming._

_Then, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and my brown eyes met those amber ones again._ Perhaps, this was the last time I ever saw them.

_Cyra smiled._

That smile that I missed so much.

"_Cana," she said, "I'll miss you. Thank You."_

_She turned and started running away._

_I stood up and recomposed myself. I ran and I ran._

_I ran after her._

_I watched as she ran, a few sparkles trailing behind her. I took those to be tears._

_Her pretty hair trailed behind her too. _

_She just kept running._

_She was much faster than me and I could hardely keep up._

_I kept running._

_But then, I stopped._

_I just stood there, watching her back fade away._

_I couldn't bring myself to move. I tried. I tried and tried to get my legs moving again, but I couldn't._

_I felt tears streaming down my face. I could not move._

_I did not move._

_And I no longer chased after her._

To this day, I still don't understand why I couldn't move. What was is that prevented me from continuing to run after her? It was like my mind had been holding me back. I still wonder, if I had kept running, could I have saved her from what lie ahead?

I'm positive that she did not hear my last words to her…

_I tilted my head down, and clenched my fists at my side. My eyes were wide, and slightly shaded._

_I was no longer crying._

_I only whispered, so very silently, more to myself then to her, _

"_Sayonara, Cyra."_

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Wow, I'm a crappy writer. anyways, this story's only just begun. Aren't you curious what happened to Cyra? Don't you wanna know how she met Gray? Don't you wanna know about everything else? Well, there's alot more to come! This story's only just begun!

Please keep reading and don't forget to **review!**

*****I hope you all know that Sayonara is japanese for goodbye.

P.S. For those of you who have seen the anime Durarara!, then you could say that the way Cana stopped chasing after Cyra in this chapter is a bit similar to the way Masaomi couldn't keep running to save Saki.


	21. November 2nd, X784 Cont'd

Dear Readers,

SORRY! LATE UPDATE! Forgive Me!

Replies-

Mirajane S and Erza S: Thanks for the review!

Kyoichi Amaya: You're welcome, and I hope I was able to correctly convey the sadness.

Kyoko: Haha, it just hasn't been revealed yet. You might not find out for a few chapters.

CeeBayy: Thanks You So Much!

ftftw: Good!

_And now we become entranced by more memories…_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

My mouth hung open ever so slightly as I soaked in all of the information.

It wasn't a while until I finally spoke.

"So, she's dead?" I asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"Most likely." Cana replied.

It was silent again.

My own memories began to wash over me…

_Flashback_

'_CRASSHHH'_

_The collision knocked us both down onto the ground._

_Once my vision cleared, I took a look at who I had bumped into._

_It was girl. She had the most stunning amber eyes._

_She was staring right at me but for a while I didn't notice that she was holding her hand out to me._

_I was enchanted. Enchanted by those dazzling eyes. But I snapped out of my daze and took her hand._

"_Sorry." We both said simultaneously. However, I knew the crash had been my fault. She was walking and I was running. I should have seen her there instead of hastily dashing towards the corner._

_My head was throbbing and I was pretty sure hers was too, so when she burst into a tiny fit of laughter, I was bewildered. I'm guessing my expression was funny because she started laughing harder. But suddenly she stopped laughing and just smiled._

_Once again, the girl held her hand out to me._

"_My name is Cyra. What's yours?"_

"_Um, er, Gray. My name is Gray."_

_I shook her hand. Awkwardly, I asked, "I'm really sorry about running into you. Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_She paused for a moment to think. Then, she boldly grabbed my hand and pulled me to her side._

"_Let's go for a walk, Gray!" _

_I was surprised, and she instantly started walking, dragging me behind her. I stumbled a bit before walking side by side with her, our strides matching each other._

"_So what brings you to the guild?" I asked, in an attempt to start a conversation._

"_Just visiting." _

_Her tone made me think she didn't want to continue talking about it, so I changed the subject._

"_Um, do you just want to walk, or do you want to go anywhere?"_

_She stopped walking. We were on a bridge, crossing a small river. She climbed onto the edge and stood there. She extended her arms outs and tilted her body forward._

_Then suddenly, she fell over the edge._

_My heart skipped a beat._

_I rushed to the edge and reached out. My hand barely caught her foot._

_I pulled her backwards and I fell back onto the bridge. She landed on me, knocking the air out of my lungs._

_I winced in pain. _

"_What the hell are you doing, baka!" I yelled with my eyes still closed. When I opened them again, my face was inches away from hers and she was sprawled out on top of me._

_I blushed and she laughed._

"_Now I know I can trust you." she said._

_Before I could question her motives for falling off a bridge, she stood up, pulling me with her._

_Then she hugged me._

_Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her. _

"_I've always wanted a friend." She whispered. My eyes widened._

_Cyra let go and stood in front of me. I stared at her and smirked._

"_You're a weird one, aren't you?" _

_Her only response was a smile._

_End of Flashback_

With utter determination in my voice, I looked at Cana and without hesitation I said,

"Let's find her."

**Cana's POV**

Gray and I scoured the shelves for any information we could find on the light mage.

After several hours, I was becoming desperate. We hadn't discovered anything.

"I know!" exclaimed Gray, pounding his fist onto his palm.

"What?" I asked with excitement.

"Cyra once mentioned having a couple of siblings. Maybe we can find one of them!"

I frowned. She never told me I had more cousins, but she told Gray?

"But how are we going to find them?" I asked.

"The back of the note!"

"…"

"The day I got Kima, there was a note attached to her blanket. It was written on stationary from an apartment. If we can find out what apartment it's from, maybe we can find her siblings!"

I nodded.

As Gray scuffled around some more, researching this and reading that, I started to feel a smile make its way onto my face.

_He's really into this. I guess I should be too._

But then I started to wonder- Do I really want to know?

What if there was reason she didn't want us to find out?

Or worse…

What if I really could have saved her from dying?

If I knew how she died, how would I feel?

How would Gray feel?

And what about…Kima?

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

I know, I know. It's a really short chapter, but these past few weeks plus the next couple weeks have been and will be very hectic. Shorter chapters, less updates. Yes, I know, it sucks. But please bear with me. **Keep Reading and Please Review!**

Baka=Idiot

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!


	22. November 4th, X784

**Author's Note:**

**Yo, I'm back! Sorry about the wait. Geez, I feel like I've lost so many readers and it's pretty hard to gain new ones. Life's been hectic but Im guessing you dont want to hear me blabber, so go on, read the chapter, but please tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs!**

_**And so we learn the truth...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

The air was tense. And this hallway felt like it would never end.

I took long strides toward the door that was a few meters away from me. It was a simple brown door, yet so many mysteries were behind it.

My breathing was rather exaggerated, and the only other thing I could hear was Cana's footsteps trailing behind me.

I stopped in front of the simple brown door. The room was labeled with a golden _59._

This was it. The answers to my questions lived on the other side of this door. I lifted my hand to knock on it, but briefly hesitated before gently hitting my fist against the wooden door.

I took a deep breath and anticipation pricked at my brain as I heard the click of the door handle being turned.

Cana stood next to me, excitement written across her face. I'm guessing that my face looked nervous as hell.

The door swung open to reveal a familiar face- one with green eyes and blonde hair.

Her spiky bangs were unable to hide the evident surprise in her eyes. Judging from the confused look Cana was giving me, my face must have reflected a similar emotion, especially since I was aware that my mouth hung a bit open.

The first one to speak was the woman in front of me.

"U-um, it's nice to see you again?"

This brought me out of state of shock. How could I have known that Cyra's sister would be a flirtatious train attendant?

"Er, yes, yes it's nice to see you again, Lianne." I replied, trying to sound a lot nicer than I had been during my last encounter with her.

"So what brings you here? And how did you get my address…?"

"I think you'll understand once I tell you my name. Hello, I'm Gray Fullbuster and it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm hoping that we can forget that last meeting on the train and perhaps start fresh. By the way, this here is Cana Alberona," I said politely as I gestured to my companion.

As the words registered in her brain, Lianne's eyes widened in realization.

She opened the door wide and motioned for us to come in.

I stepped into the warm room and surveyed my surroundings. There was a window on the other side, and in between the window and me was another girl with jet-black hair with straight bangs that hung slightly over her dark purple eyes. She was seated on a dirty white couch. The other furniture in the room included another couch and two single chairs. There was single open window in the room and another door that lead to another room.

Cana and I sat down. I swallowed and nervously tugged at the collar of my coat. What am I supposed to ask?

Lianne whispered something in the other girl's ear which caused to her to look surprised and then she sat down.

No one said anything for a minute.

"This is my sister, Izumi." Lianne said, breaking the silence.

"I'm Gray." I said while holding my hand out to the quiet girl.

She glanced at it and without shaking my hand she went back to staring at me intently.

"You probably already know who I am and why I'm here." I said softly.

Both girls directed their eyes to the floor. They stayed silently, as if contemplating what to say next.

"Do you want to how she died?" Izumi asked with a voice that sounded as fragile as a snowflake.

So she really did die. I felt a strong sense of sadness overcome me but I held it in.

"Yes." I said solemnly. I didn't dare to look at Cana. I was afraid that her expression would push me over the edge. I was trying my best not to look weak.

The next hour or so was spent as I listened to Izumi recount the story of her deceased sister.

She spoke with elegance and sadness in her tone.

"_My sisters and I have always been close. Cyra and I were wizards whereas Lianne chose not to delve into magic. I'm a wind mage, and as you probably know, Cyra was a light mage. I was always considerably stronger than Cyra even though I was younger than her. Lianne and I used to fight a lot and Cyra would always be the one to calm us down." _Izumi smiled ever so slightly as she reminisced.

"_Cyra and I had both decided not to join a guild. We were fine with living together and just doing a few jobs if we got the chance. I grew to love my sister very much. I was always to quiet type, but after her passing, I rarely spoke. It all began when we had gotten word that one of our aunts had died. Cyra, who's curiosity probably brought forth her downfall, decided to investigate the matter. She told us that we had a cousin whose father didn't know she existed. I was a bit astonished at the idea, but Cyra was so intrigued that she wanted to go and find the girl. Other than each other, none of us had any friends."_

I noticed Cana flinch as she heard this. I knew the cousin they were talking about was Cana, but what was this about a father who didn't know she existed? I shrugged it off and focused on the story.

"_When she returned, she was so excited. She talked about the girl. Her name was Cana. That was you right?" _

Cana nodded.

"_And she told us about a boy she met. She wanted to go on missions with him in the future. She was ecstatic about her new friends. Eventually, she fell in love with the boy." _Izumi's eyes locked with mine, "_She fell in love with you."_

I blushed and was too flustered to respond. Regardless, Izumi continued, "_After spending lots of time with the two of you, she came home from a mission one morning. She was bright red and going off about something she had done with you that she shouldn't have and she just kept mumbling and apologizing. I kept asking her what she was talking about but she was so panicked she couldn't respond correctly. I brought the subject up again and she finally answered me. After I learned of what happened, I became more edgy than I had ever been. Do you know what it's like to find out that your sister is going to have a baby at such a young age?" _Izumi glared at me, but I refused to meet her gaze. I knew I was to blame.

"_Lianne's reaction was a bit harsher. Instead of being frustrated, confused, and panic-stricken, she was filled with rage. It took us a while to calm her down, and once we had all accepted the truth, we set about making preparations. Cyra wanted to keep the child, and we agreed on that. However, that's when things took a turn for the worse."_

I narrowed my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows at this. I was afraid of what I'd hear next.

"_Cyra never told Lianne this, she only told me for she feared she would only cause our eldest sister worry whereas I would be more calm about it. Cyra was always a troublemaker. It was a bad aspect of her. It got her into the worst situations, and of course her troublemaking skills were at their peak in the worst of times. Sometime before all this had occurred, Cyra had somehow made an enemy out of a dark guild. She and I are both wizards, and if had been an ordinary dark guild we might have been able to defeat them easily. However this guild was headed by a former wizard saint. One who's name had never been recorded. No one really knew of him."_

This was the part that had confused me. Why would there be wizard saint that no one has heard of?

"_The truth is that he wasn't actually a Wizard Saint. He had powered that matched one, but he was never considered one because he worshipped Zeref and committed many terrible sins."_

I stiffened. Even without knowing this man, I began to feel hatred for him_._

"_His guild became very powerful, but they weren't well known and they tended to lie low. However, Cyra had the misfortune of encountering them and she stirred up some trouble. Anyways, it was when she was 5 months pregnant with your daughter that they wanted vengeance and therefore released their wrath upon her."_

I flinched. I was shaking a bit. And Izumi's voice grew grim.

"_Cyra was a bit of a coward. But she refused to be helped by anyone. They threatened her, and they knew she was with child. They asked her when her due date was and she lied and said it was a week after the real one. They believed her and told her that that was the day they'd come to find her. They were going to kill her. And they said that they'd find the father and kill him too. Being the person she was, she refused to get you involved in her mess. She had seen your power and she had seen the dark guild's power and she had decided that they were stronger. She barely told me anything. I had no idea that she was going to be killed. I found out by reading her diary later on. And she delivered her baby on the promised day, in the morning, and laid her on your doorstep at night. She then gathered her belongings and ran away from home. We were shocked and scared. We had no idea where she went. It wasn't until a month later that they found her body. She had apparently put up one hell of fight, but was easily crushed. We dug a grave. We mourned. Then we never spoke of her, or, you, or the child ever again. We hated you," _Izumi's cold voice struggled to spit out the words, "_Unfortunately, our sister had been a real idiot, but we miss her dearly."_

No one said anything. Izumi started crying. Lianne followed soon after. Cana sobbed.

I sat there, my eyes wide, my body shaking, my fists clenched.

And I started crying too.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I started rushing to leave.

I stood up. I thanked the girls for everything. I apologized. I grabbed Cana by the hand.

And then I-I…

…Then I just left.

The emotional shock reeled in. We managed to get out of the building. But when we stepped outside, I felt the whole world come crashing down.

I fainted.

But it didn't matter right now.

I was feeling weak, and sad, and depressed, and angry.

But I didn't really care.

_Now I knew the truth. That was all I needed to know._

I whispered her name in my head before everything faded to black.

_Cyra._

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy:<strong>

**Did that explain everything? I hope so...Anyways, I hope the story becomes a little less dark from here on out.**

**Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! I know you read this chapter, so Y U No Review!? C'mon, pleeease!**


	23. November 4th, X784 Cont

Dear Readers,

Thanks for sticking with me all this time. After this chapter, we can go back into the actual story line- which revolves around Gray and Kima's relationship. I hope you keep reading and please please please review!

Replies to the Reviews:

** LyLiLover shiro:** Yeah, poor Kima :'( and thanks for the review!

** Mirajane and Erza S**: You've got a good point :) Thanks for the review!

** Guest**: I'm so happy to hear that! Thanks for the review!

** Fairytailbilieber**: Thank You! I will continue to make more chapters so please keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters

_And so the tears fall..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I gazed at the calm face of the young girl lying on the couch. The corners of my mouth curved to form a smile. She looked so peaceful and happy.

_Click._ The door swung open to reveal a half-dead looking Cana carrying an unconscious Gray.

"Sorry, Lucy. Can you take care of him from here on out? I'm going to go home." Cana's voice cracked as she whispered those words to me.

I took Gray from her arms but before I could ask about what happened, Cana was already gone.

My forehead creased in worry as I looked down at the man in my arms. His hair was tousled and I could see the tears that were still on his cheeks. It was a bit tough but I managed to drag him across the room.

I leaned his head and back against the couch on which his child slept. I let his legs sprawl out across the floor and watched as his hand lay in an awkward position pinned between his side and the ground. After seating myself down next to him, I let out a deep sigh and brushed his hair away from his eyes. That simple movement caused his eyes to flutter open and in return caused me to gasp in surprise. He blinked a few times, his tears now drying faster than before.

"…uh…uh s-sorry..," I stated without making eye contact with him. Knowing Gray, he would be humiliated knowing that I had watched him cry. But this wasn't the first time I'd seen him cry.

"You know, I am your friend," I said and then turned to look at his face. I gave him a sympathetic smile and continued, "You don't always have to act so strong. I'm here if you need someone to lean on."

My eyes widened a bit when I saw tears start to fall from his eyes again. He grabbed my wrist and clutched it tightly. He was squeezing it with such strength that it was starting to hurt, but I didn't mind.

He suddenly pressed his face into the crook of my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed at first but a sad smile took place on my face once I heard him sobbing.

I had never seen him cry this much. A terrible feeling dug its way into the pit of my stomach.

_What happened? Why is Gray in so much pain?_

I cringed as his sobs grew louder. I felt so useless. My friend is crying on my shoulder, and there's nothing I can do to comfort him!

Several minutes passed by like that. With each of his sobs, I grew more frustrated. Eventually I got to hear his voice. I can't possibly describe how pitiful it sounded.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I placed my other hand on his hand that was gripping my wrist. He didn't look at me, but I stared at him.

In the softest tone I whispered, "Don't be."

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I guess all that crying must have drained my energy because I had fallen asleep on Lucy's shoulder. _How embarrassing._

When I opened my eyes, my vision focused on the couch that I was now slumped against.

Lucy was probably in her room and I had bothered her plenty enough today so I tried not to make too much noise. I groggily rubbed my eyes and then stretched my arms. My hands were met with the texture of soft and warm….skin.

I tilted my head back and looked up to see my eyes reflected in similar yet more girlish ones.

"Daddy?" said the voice coming from the owner of the eyes.

Kima was sitting on the couch that I was leaning on and she was leaning over me. I ducked out from the compact space and turned to face her. Now I was sitting on the floor, on my knees and upright. She was sitting on her butt on the couch. This way, we were at close enough heights to be able to almost directly look each other in the eye.

Then, before she could say anything, I tightly wrapped my arms around her.

I shut my eyes and rested my chin on her shoulder. Neither of us made a sound as I squeezed her tiny body. Soon after the initial hug, I felt her warm arms wrap around me and her hands were pressed against the middle of my back. She gave me a little squeeze and I smiled. I released her from my embrace and held her by her shoulders. Her small mouth was a little agape and her large eyes blinked a few times.

"Daddy, is everything okay?" her angelic voice asked.

"Of course it is," I said with a smile. Before she could counter my fake-sounding statement, I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. I whispered genuine words into her ear. "I love you."

And before she could respond to that, I lifted her up and carried her on my shoulders. As my feet strode toward our bedroom, I continued talking.

"Is Lucy already asleep?"

"Yup!"

"Were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"Yup!"

"C'mon, we should get some rest too," I said as I plopped the light girl onto the bed.

Quickly as I could, I jumped on next to her, and my weight caused her to bounce. She let out a cute giggle and I started laughing too. Soon enough, my laughter subsided while her giggle fit continued. I brushed the tears that had erupted from the laughter from the corner of her eyes and shut the light off. We lay on our sides and stared at each other with little smiles on our faces. As the night went on, Kima fell asleep. Her soft breathing tickled my nose and a plethora of thoughts traveled through my mind.

This sweet girl lying next to me is my daughter. I have to protect her.

I've done so many things wrong in my life. But that's the past. There's nothing I can do. But I can work towards the future. There are a few things that I've done right. I've become a Fairy Tail wizard. I've made the best friends in the world. And I've created an amazing girl. At least I know I can be proud of those things. Yes, I might not be the best guy, but I am who I am. Many people who were close to me are dead now. But I will move on. I must move on, for the sake of myself and my loved ones.

I have to be better. I want to be there for Kima, and I'll do whatever I have to make sure she has a good life.

Yes, that's what I'll do.

I'm going to change. But that's not entirely true. I'm still myself, but it seems that this daughter of mine had already been changing me- little by little. I am different, I know that, but that's okay. It's not like I'm not going to be Gray anymore.

An invigorating feeling pulsed through my veins. This feeling is change, and it is change for the better.

The feeling of something touching me knocked me out of my thought stream. I looked at my hand which lay next to Kima's. Her fingers had wrapped themselves around mine.

I observed her serene expression. What I had said earlier wasn't really a lie. Everything is okay…because I have her and all my friends.

She mumbled a single phrase that night, which was more than enough to cause a smile to break out on my face.

I let myself succumb to slumber as her words repeatedly echoed in my head.

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy<strong>

Please Review! Thanks for Reading!


	24. March X791

Dear Readers,

First of all, I'd like to sincerely apologize for not having updated this story in YEARS. I absolutely suck and you have every right to be mad at me. I stopped writing once school got really busy, and honestly I feel terrible about it. From now on, I will TRY to update more frequently. This story used be up to date with the manga, but now it has gotten hundreds of chapters behind. It will probably never catch up. Hopefully you don't mind the throw back to the tenrou arc, I wanted to keep with the timeline of the story. This is the point at which keeping track of time gets difficult, so chapter titles may not be the most accurate dates, but they are the closest I can get. Thank you if you are a past reader. If you are new, sorry for my earlier crappy, typo-filled writing. I am now much older and I hope my writing has improved and will continue to get better. Thank you for your time. Please leave a review if you are enjoying the story. Once again, I am extremely sorry for my negligence. The story will now switch POV's without notice, though Kima's will dominate.

_And so a new chapter of life begins for everyone..._

* * *

><p>A period of calm followed Gray's moments of self-realization the night he learned the truth about Cyra's death. During those few weeks, he and Kima formed a sort of inseparable bond. They spent more time together, did a hell of a lot of things Gray never thought he'd do, and an extraordinary amount of laughter could be heard whenever someone came near them. The day arrived, soon after, when several members of Fairy Tail, filled with courage and excitement, departed for Tenroujima. Among them was Gray, who left with a kiss-on-the-cheek goodbye from his small daughter. Kima was bursting with pride at the news of his selection. Before departure, a few words of promise were exchanged between the two. Words like 'good luck', 'come back soon', 'do your best', 'take care', and 'stay safe'.<p>

However, these words became empty as time passed by. Days turned to weeks which turned to months and eventually seven years. The Tenrou team's disappearance became a thing of the past. The happy memories of her father began to fade from young Kima's mind as she grew older and older. But even so, the girl constantly prayed for Gray and the others to come home. The remaining members of the guild took care of her, raised her, fed her, and watched her grow, along with her magic power and skills. She was restless though, returning to an empty house and an empty bed every night. The guild's status and number one was lost, and with it went Kima's hope. Filled with loneliness, the ever-so recognizable smile that once dawned her face vanished…

* * *

><p>"Akima! Stop staring of into space and watch me like you said you would!"<p>

Romeo, fists still ablaze, crossed him arms and pouted. There was a clear look of annoyance in his eyes.

I blinked twice. "Oh. Yeah…sorry. I'll pay attention this time. Do it again," I mumbled.

He let out a sigh and then gave a wild smile. With a few movements, he created a flurry of flames in the air, which twisted and spiraled into even more. My eyes followed the fast-moving lights, both cautious and mesmerized. Yes, magic never failed to impress me, even after all those long, grueling days of trying to perfect the damn thing. Romeo chuckled at my star-struck face. He lifted up only his pinky finger, moved it in a circle, and collected all the floating flames into a ball. He held it close to my face, and I cringed under the heat. _Oh how I despise heat._ Then, before I could make a sound, he blew it out.

"So, how was it? Cool, right!" Romeo gleamed with pride. The two of us, being only a year apart in age, had become good friends over the last 7 years. Despite being the youngest, we were probably the strongest of what remained of the guild after the Tenrou team left. While the others laid back and relaxed, we snuck off and fought each other all the time- practicing our ever-improving magic. Fire and Ice, we were one hell of a pair, causing destruction wherever we went. Of course, we eventually were restricted to staying inside the guild walls since Fairy Tail's debt accumulated so quickly…but even so, we never give up a chance to throw around some elements and laugh our asses off.

_Full name: Akima Fullbuster_

_Age: 11_

_Appearance: Long, roughly cut hair. Side bangs are pinned above my ear with a blue flower. Still relatively short for girls my age. Straight teeth._

_Specialties: Ice Make Magic. Cooking._

_Bad Habits: Leaving my stuff lying all over the floor everywhere. Lacking table manners._

_Biggest Regret: Allowing all of the memories I have prior to age 5 become hazy._

_Reason: I no longer remember the sound of my father's voice. I know what he looks like from pictures. And I remember that, in my eyes, there was no greater person to have walked the face of this Earth._

_So then how? How,_ I always ask myself, _How could he have gone and disappeared on me?_

I go through a mental profile of my life every morning. I don't know why I do it, I just do. It gives me comfort in my existence. As though I could forget it at any moment. After all, if I was able to forget the only other member of my family, what would stop me from forgetting myself? Flawed logic…maybe. But I sure as hell believed in the possibility.

"Yeah, that's the only cool thing you've ever done," came my snark reply.

"Ha! Yeah, right! I'm always cool, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't be cool if you're always hot-headed," I stood up and flicked Romeo's forehead before walking away. I coyly turned to look over my shoulder and giggle at the icy snowflake I had imprinted on his skin.

My quiet laughter died away quickly when I saw the frown that positioned itself on my best friend's face. In these past 7 years, despite our antics, it has been hard. I doubt either of us ever really smiled. The guild itself is basically on the verge of death. All the people we looked up to are gone. We let out a laugh every so often, but there's never much emotion behind them. Fake, empty laughter and solemn eyes. A daily cycle of depression. Thought the days are probably harder on everyone else, Romeo and I always look the most down-trodden. A spark of happiness is almost always buried beneath a sea of dark feelings.

I returned to Romeo's side. We pulled out some chairs and sat down. He began to flip through the pages of some book, probably only staring at the words and not actually reading them. As I let out a sigh and moved my gaze elsewhere, he spoke.

"Those things Blue Pegasus' said, about how Tenroujima might still exist. It's all just a lie isn't it…"

His voice was cold, lifeless.

"Yeah. Probably," came my equally dull response.

I lifted my head off of my propped up elbow to look at the source of approaching footsteps. It was Romeo's dad, Macao. I respect him as the new guild leader, but I feel a sense of nostalgia every time he and Romeo interact. Romeo gives his dad the cold shoulder pretty often now, and I feel spiteful whenever I see it happen. He doesn't know what it's like not to have his father around. He'd act differently if he knew.

"Romeo…was it really a good idea for you not to go along?" Macao asked worriedly.

"Even if Tenroujima is found…there's no telling whether everyone is alive, right?" Once again, Romeo's voice was cold and lifeless.

Unfortunately, I'd have to agree with him. Getting my hopes up only meant getting them crushed. I, too, lost faith in any presumption that the lost guild members were still around. Everyone had searched and searched, hadn't they? How could anyone still have hope after all this time?

"Nonsense!" Macao tried to say optimistically, "We have to believe!"

Starting to get irritated, Romeo said, "There's been no word in over 7 years."

A loud and sudden noise forced me instinctively to my feet. Everyone turned to look at the guild's door. In came the despicable members of Magnolia's other guild, returning for another swing at us.

"There are a lot fewer people here today…rather than a guild, what is this? Some sort of friendship club…?" the man in the middle teased, followed by laughter from his gang.

_Money is due next month, isn't it?_ I stopped paying attention to the situation as I saw Romeo's hands start to tremble. He slammed the book down on the table and stood up.

"We don't have any money to pay you guys…" came Romeo's voice, more irritated than ever. I tried to grab his wrist and pull him back into his chair, but he slapped my hand away. Magic began to swirl and pulse around his wrists.

"To have been tamed by punks like these, father and everyone are cowards," Romeo's voice seethed with rage, now much deeper than it was 7 years ago, "I'm going to fight! If things keep up, Fairy Tail's name will be worthless!"

A large ball of fire formed above Romeo's palm. Not much more than an instant later, the enemy blew it out. I let out a small shriek and rushed toward Romeo in order to help him. There was no way this guy was going to get a scratch on my friend, not while I'm here.

Macao screamed, I lunged. Just as the weapon was about to make contact with Romeo's head, the shitty guy carrying it was kicked across the room. My running slowed to stop, and it felt like time did so too.

Though some fighting and clattering filled the room, I'm sure it seemed like an eternal silence for every member of Fairy Tail. Our mouths were wide open, but no sound escaped. Then, suddenly the time that felt like it had been going in slow-motion year after year finally started moving normally again.

All of a sudden, my brain caught up to my body. Familiar phrases and screams of joy and shock filled my ears.

Tears clouded my eyes. They began overflowing and streaming down my face, the hot liquid burning my skin. My chest feels so tight, I think I might die. My legs start moving, faster and faster. They ache, but I don't care.

I ran, little sparkling droplets of water trailing behind me, into the arms of the man I had yearned so desperately to see every day for the past 7 years.

"Yo," came Gray Fullbuster's deep, comforting voice.

* * *

><p><strong>~edolucy22<strong>  
>Sorry for the long wait, thanks for your support! Let me know what you thought of the chapter :) <p>


End file.
